Third Chances
by Innortal
Summary: After a night so long ago on a campus far, far away, Nabiki must find out how far that night is effecting her life. How will she deal with what she discovers, and who can she turn to for help. Ch. 9 now available.
1. Repercussions

**Chapter 1**

**Repercussions**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in the restroom, a place she had looked for several hours, ensuring that no one she knew would be here and run into her, let alone report something she wouldn't want to get out. For the moment, whether or not the outcome came, she needed what she was doing to be a secret.

She couldn't do it at home; the chaos of her family's life would expose the secret in a matter of minutes, before she would even find out whether or not there was something to report.

She couldn't do it at school, the same chaos would find its way to her, and her secret would be out. She knew that any secret would easily come out, as a secret there founds it way to the open faster than cold water to a male Ranma.

So she had to do it here, she had to do it someplace where it couldn't be tracked back to her before she was ready.

That's the funny thing about thinking of the worst case scenario; you planned for the worst, hoped for the best.

The situation was at its worst.

That was why she was here, at some fast food restaurant. She needed a place with some privacy, where no one would bother her. With plenty of open stalls, all she had to do was stay put until the results were ready, until she learned whether or not she could simply continue on with her life the way it was, or whether or not she would have to make changes as fast as possible, preparing for the one thing she never thought she would have to consider for another decade.

But the fates are never kind to people. They seldom give their good graces to those who need them the most.

And man, did she need them right now.

_This is just great. I spent my whole life in control, deciding my own destiny. Now, because of one moment of weakness, of stupidity, of alcohol induced craziness, it might all be for not._

_I still plan to go to college._

_I still plan to rule the business world._

_But this...I just don't know if I can handle this._

_I mean, Ranma doesn't even have a clue what happened._

Then she began to think back, trying to put it all together, to see if either of them was to blame, hoping she could put it off on him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranma should go with you."

"WHAT?!" came the loud reply of Akane and Ranma.

Soun looked at him. "My daughter wishes to visit this college, and I would feel better if you went as well to guard her. Besides you could look around and see if you would like to go there. I mean, you should think about being able to provide for your family once you and Akane get married."

Ranma looked at him, a slight scowl on his face. "Who said we were getting married, let alone I was going to college?"

"Besides daddy," said Nabiki, "it's not like this college is dangerous or anything. I am simply going to check it out. I'm still holding out for the full scholarship to Tokyo University."

"Maybe so, but I would feel better if Ranma went with you." Soun began to sip from his tea.

"Tendo, maybe Akane should go with them." Genma moved closer to his friend. "After all, married couples should look for colleges together."

"DAMN IT!" cried Ranma. "We aren't married. Besides, why would I go to college with an uncute macho tomboy like h..." Ranma's comment was ended as Akane bashed him into the floor with her mallet. _One day, I'm going to find out where she keeps that damn thing and replace it with something that will embarrass the hell out of her, maybe her panties. I'd like to see her explain why the hell she is beating me with her underwear in front of all the students._

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UNCUTE?!" Akane began to scream. "Go for all I care, but I ain't coming with you. Besides, you would just do something perverted to my sister."

"And what makes you think I'd let him dear sister." Nabiki was looking at her with her usual grin. "I mean, I know how to take care of myself. Besides, if he tries anything, I have this." She removed a picture from her pocket and held it in front of Ranma's eyes.

"C-c-c-c-c-cat!" He immediately leapt from his place in the floor and grabbed a hold of the ceiling.

Nabiki smiled as she put it away. "And besides Ranma, it could be a good excuse for you to get away from your fiancées."

Ranma forgot about the cat picture for a moment, and removed one of his hands to scratch the back of his head as he thought about it. Unfortunately, the fear and all four appendages were what were allowing him to hold onto the ceiling. The result: he fell to the floor with a sickening thud, knocking himself out.

"And you thought I couldn't handle him little sister." Nabiki tried to hide her grin behind her cup. _Plus, I can tease him all I want and have enough to blackmail him until I graduate college._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride to the college had been slow and uneventful. The two had barely said a word since they left. Nabiki was still worried about whether or not she would get accepted into Tokyo U, even though the letter wouldn't arrive for another two months. Ranma was just being quiet as he did not want to do the famous Saotome-Foot-in-Mouth trick, and give Nabiki more ammo to use against him.

The tour had gone better. Despite what she had initially thought about this college, it was pretty good. The business department wasn't as highly respected as Tokyo U, but it was still one of the best in the nation. The facilities were also very impressive, with dorm rooms that were easily three times the size of her room at home; though she had planned to live at home anyway and commute to classes if she went to Tokyo U.

Ranma however was bored until the tour took them to the physical education department. He spent several minutes with the martial arts instructors. One had even managed to make Ranma promise to study harder in school, saying if he wouldn't fall asleep in front of a sensei, why would he willingly fall asleep in front of a teacher.

She was more surprised when he started to talk to several girls in the class, acting completely relaxed. _I guess with no fiancées around, he can finally relax. Not that I mind it, it's just something I can use on him later._

Later wasn't very soon, after the girls had left, he turned to see Nabiki. "Hey Nabiki, I just got invited to a party tonight, wanna come?"

Nabiki was a little surprised to say the least. _He saw me and he didn't immediately start begging for me not to tell Akane or sell the information to the other 'interested parties'? And to top it off, he invites me with him to a party. Who is this guy?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hotel, Nabiki was in the room, catching a quick shower before the party, while Ranma was on the roof of the hotel, practicing his katas. The current situation was just another kink in her design for this weekend.

First she was upset because after her father had decided Ranma's inclusion was a permanent and non-negotiable thing, she had called the hotel trying to get a second room for him, only to find out that the hotel was booked. So to save money, he had to sleep in her room, but he was stuck on the couch in girl form.

The second was how casual he was being about his actions. In Furinkan, he barely spoke three words to any other girl outside of the fiancée brigade. But here, he was chatting up a storm with any girl that came into contact with him, ignoring the fact that she was even there.

Finally, the party. He had immediately accepted the invitation, and then invited her along.

_Who is this guy and what has he done with Ranma? The Ranma I know would be as terrified of girls like they were cats._

_Is it because there are no fiancées here to keep him on his toes?_

After Ranma returned to the room, he was preparing for his shower when Nabiki confronted him. "So Saotome, why are you flirting with everyone? Don't you think I might tell Akane?"

Ranma stood straight for a moment, turning to see Nabiki with a pale face. "Please don't do that, you'll get those girls killed."

"Excuse me?"

"You want to know why I don't do that stuff at Nerima. I don't do that cause Shampoo'd attack 'em thinking they're obstacles. Kodachi doesn't really need a reason to attack any girl. Ukyo would flip out a little, but someone would get hurt. Akane, Akane would just beat the hell outta me and say I was cheatin on her."

He looked away. "Here, here no one know me, no one is staking a claim to me, no one is telling me what to do, how to do it, and demanding I do it. I am free to act like a normal person. I wanted to know what that was like, just for once. Is that so wrong? I mean, I ain't gonna pick up any girls here. I just wanna be normal for once, live normal for once."

He went inside the bathroom closing the door. Nabiki just stood there, trying to figure out what she just heard. _What the hell was that? Ranma was actually opening up to me, telling me he was wanting to have a normal life for once? _She went to the door, knocking on it. "Saotome, you owe me for this, favor only, no cash. But if I find you kissing some girl, then your ass is mine." _I can't believe I actually feel sorry for him._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was pretty nice. It was a large gathering, with many of the college students doing what they always did to relieve stress; they got drunk, and Nabiki and Ranma, after some protesting, was no exception. But the two got separated.

And that was when she found out how bad things could get at a party.

Four guys surrounded her, flirting with her and trying to get her to leave with them. The four were apparently soccer stars on the school team, and despite her objections, she wasn't being let go.

Then she saw Ranma. "Ranma, come here, I'd like you to meet some people."

Ranma came over, he walked as straight as ever, but she saw his face was slightly flushed. She ran to him, the guys seeing her friend. She ran up to him before leaning to his ear. She whispered "I am calling in the marker, follow my lead and don't say much." She led him back to the group. "Guys, this is my fiancée, Ranma Saotome. He's planning on coming here on a martial arts scholarship."

She then did something she never expected she'd do, hoping to blame it on the alcohol. Even Ranma, who was on the receiving end of it, didn't expect it, but went along with it, out of respect of what she'd asked of him, as well as the alcohol. She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

She didn't mean it to be so passionate, she didn't mean it to be so strong, but most of all she didn't expect to slip him the tongue. She didn't mean to wrap her arms around his neck, just as he didn't mean to wrap his hands around her waist.

But those idiots bought it and walked off, seeing that a hot girl was already taken, by a martial artist of all people, and they weren't in the mood to have their careers ended before they even graduated.

But the two spent a good five minutes kissing, placing as much passion into the kiss as either could. When they finally broke from it, she saw the guys had left. But despite that, she hung onto Ranma for the rest of the night, referring to him as her soon-to-be husband, even telling several girls that if she came here, her name would be Saotome instead of Tendo. Ranma for his part, stayed silent, answering questions when they were directly meant for him and only when Nabiki didn't butt in and answer them for him.

But even with the kiss for a warning, even with the way they had acted during the kiss, neither one of them stopped drinking. They continued so in fact, so changing from fiancées to passionate lovers, to the marriage simply being a formality to solidify their union.

And as they made their way back to the hotel room, both were referring to each other as "my sexy husband" and "my goddess wife".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stirred in her bed, feeling warm, safe, and loved. She looked up, moving her head from her pillow to look at the clock, reading it as 5:17. She placed her head back down, feeling a small beat from her pillow, wishing she could stay where she was for the rest of her life. She felt safe, happy, contented for some reason.

And then it hit her, all the things she had done with him last night, as well as what had happened when they'd reached the hotel room. She opened her eyes as wide as she could; looking directly at her pillow, noticing it was Ranma's chest, his arm wrapped around her like a securing blanket. She slowly sat up, removing his arm so as not to wake him.

_Oh my god, what have we done? What have I done?_

She looked under the sheets, noticing that both her and Ranma were naked. _Ok, maybe we got drunk and ended up in the same bed after stripping off our bed clothes. It could've happened._

But one feel around her crotch told her differently. _No! No, please god, no!_

She backed off the bed, running to the couch and pulling her legs to her naked chest. _We didn't, we couldn't, I mean, he's engaged to my sister, I wouldn't have done that! I wouldn't do that with him, I mean, we are two different people, he isn't even my type. The guy has no potential to make any money, to support me the way I want to live._

_So why, why would we have slept together._

_Alcohol. A pen pal online once said if it wasn't for alcohol, half of our parents wouldn't have gotten together. _(AN: My quote. And yes, my parents got together thanks to alcohol)

She stared at him for almost another hour, finally realizing that they only did what they did because they were drunk, because they had been putting on a show for those asshole soccer players. Neither one of them would have done it if they were sober.

_So why do I feel so alone, like I finally found something wonderful only to have it slip away._

_Must be the alcohol._

She quickly dressed, as well as placing some boxer shorts on Ranma, hoping to convince him it was a dream nothing more, that he had passed out on the bed and that Nabiki, not wanting to sleep in the same bed as him, slept on the couch. She would have to demand another favor from him when they awoke, as payment for him stealing her bed and forcing her to sleep on the sofa.

_I only hope he's stupid enough to believe it. I won't be the reason those two break up._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had awoken before her, getting a shower in. When he came out, he woke her up, telling her the shower was open and she should get a shower quickly, as they had only a few hours to catch the train back to Nerima. She had asked him what he remembered about last night.

The result: he apologized for kissing her, for slipping her the tongue, and begged her to forgive him.

_He doesn't remember, he doesn't remember last night._

_I should be mad because I always hoped that I would be unforgettable for my first time, for his first time._

_But maybe I only remember because I woke up before the alcohol erased my memory. He didn't._

She forgave him, saying it was part of the favor to get rid of those guys, who she remembered had the shit kicked out of them once they tried to get someone else's girlfriend, and the guy, being friends with some other jocks, made the guys sorry about their little intimidation tactics.

But she also mentioned he owed her for taking the bed and making her sleep on the couch.

She went into the shower, silently crying, and feeling like she had let something wonderful slip through her fingers once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a month later, she was throwing up in the morning, blaming it on some food she ate from the fridge, saying that Akane shouldn't put the leftovers that she tried to feed Ranma into the fridge. Even though this resulted in her hitting Ranma with her mallet, it was the only excuse that made sense at the time.

That was until someone had mentioned she was acting like she was pregnant.

And that was why she was here, in a fast food restaurant far away from anyone she knew in Nerima. She had to be certain that it was food poisoning, that she wasn't pregnant.

So she waited in the restroom, hoping against hope that that one night of drunken passion, that one night where she felt safe to open up and not be the Ice Queen of Furinkan High, was not the night she would regret for the rest of her life. She was hoping that in a few minutes, she would see a negative result on all of the tests and move on, grateful that the fates had been kind enough to let her sister marry the guy she loved, even if Akane didn't want to admit it.

When her watch went off, she slowly turned around and looked at the test, tears welling up in her eyes.

She didn't know whether to be sad or happy, whether to cry tears of joy or tears of sadness. She stared at one of the tests, as well as the two others she had taken as well; hoping that one would make certain she had nothing to fear.

But like Ranma, the fates were not kind to her.

The all three of the tests said the one thing she had not thought of that night, the one thing she never considered when she awoke to find out what she had done with Ranma.

But all three said the same thing.

She was pregnant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several families left the restaurant, after hearing the type of words coming out of some girl's mouth inside the women's restroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	2. First Redemptions

**Chapter 2**

**First Redemptions**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One day after they return from the college...**

Nabiki was in her room, waiting for Ranma to return. Last night had not been easy for her. She had spent much of the night tossing in her bed, partly feeling like she was missing something, but mostly because of her current situation with Ranma.

_He doesn't remember what we did when we got back to the hotel room, which is good. As long as he doesn't remember, I can pretend everything is normal, and keep trying to get him and Akane together._

A small pain hits her in her chest. _Damn school lunch, must have been undercooked. I'll have to get some medicine later for it before I start throwing up._

_But the question is; how do I proceed? Even though Ranma doesn't remember what we did, I do. I can move on, pretend it never happened. But he remembers some things, just not with the depth that I do. And if he were to fully remember what happened, I don't want to even think how he might react._

_I told him we were even for him flirting with those girls, thanks to him helping me get rid of those losers who couldn't take no for an answer. _

_But the kiss, it was more than just for show, maybe for the both of us. It lasted longer than it should have; it was more passionate than it should have been._

_But it means nothing now. I can't betray Akane like that. And neither would Ranma. Those memories would only serve to hurt him, hurt him more than anything even Ryoga or Happosai could do to him. If it ever comes up, we can just blame it on the alcohol, and hopefully move on._

_But the truth is that I still owe him, I owe him big._

_He saved my life once when Akane took out her own balcony. He saved me again from having to deal with those perverts._

_And after all I did to him, all I put him through, even with my using him during our brief engagement, he still helps me._

_Why? Why is he so kind to me?_

She pondered that thought, trying to determine why Ranma would waste his time helping her, when a knock on her door woke her from her thoughts. "Nabiki, are you in there, Kasumi said you wanted to speak to me?"

She turned to face him, seeing his nervous eyes at being summoned by Nabiki, The Ice Queen of Furinkan High. But she also noted his battered appearance. "Ok, first, who attacked you this time?"

Ranma began to rub his jaw, a slight bruise already appearing. "It was Taro and Ryoga. I swear those two had it planned if not for the fact Ryoga would've gotten lost before the damn fight began."

She shook her head. Those two would always attack Ranma for one reason or another, mostly whatever was wrong with their lives at that moment. They would have seriously hurt him if they could, but he would just fight long enough to knock them out and leave. Ranma wouldn't fight to hurt you, only to defeat you as quickly as possible.

_Is that why he helps me? Is it because he cares about everyone, including me? If not, then the kiss might mean something more. _

_It's probably best I don't go there and focus on helping him right now._

The pain returned to her chest. _Damn Heartburn!_

She turned to face him again, looking him directly in the eyes, staring him down. "If you think I called you here to blackmail you, forget it. I called you here for a simple discussion only."

The sentence was supposed to calm Ranma. However Ranma had heard this sentence from her before, and immediately backed up towards the door, preparing to make a quick escape.

Nabiki, seeing that Ranma looked as if a cat was in her room, frowned. She preceded to hand him a note. "This is what our current expenses are here. You'll note I itemized each expense, from your food to how much it costs on average to repair this place after your fights and Akane's little outbursts."

Ranma took the paper carefully, wary of any traps that might spring on him, after all, his whole life in Nerima was just about one fight/accident after another. The amount was large enough to make his face pale with his eyes growing as large as they can. "We eat this much in food!? Hell, how many times has Akane hit me through stuff!?"

She then handed him another paper. "This is how much I bring in on an average month, including the interest from my mother's insurance claim."

He looked at this, his mouth dropping. His eyes kept going between the two sheets, seeing the obvious difference in amounts. "You have less than what you send out, that can't be right? Is my math done gone to hell?"

She shook her head. "No, you're right. Since you and your father arrived here, I've had to take more of the insurance money to cover the bills. Granted, what I make off you in school is a lot of money, but not enough to cover the carnage around this place."

She looked at him as he lowered his head. "Ranma, now you know why I do the things I do, place bets on you, and even why I sold pictures of you. It's basically to keep this place afloat. I've been doing this since about a year after my mom died, when I realized my father may just as well be dead, since he had no desire to continue teaching. I was smart enough to know that mom's life insurance would only last for about three years total, so I did all I could to bring in extra money. For a while, it worked. I brought in enough so we didn't have to touch the money, only the interest it made in the bank. But now..."

Ranma looked up. "Me and pops are sendin' you guys rocketing to the poor house."

She shook her head yes. "I estimate that unless we get some serious cash, we'll be broke in about four months, five if you and your dad eat regular portions during meals."

Ranma's stomach growled, indicating its opinion of reducing its portions.

"Ranma, I should have told you this when you guys arrived. But to be honest, I thought you guys would get kicked out first. Then when I started making money off you, I forgot that you were even here, seeing you as a major opportunity to make some extra cash, and it worked for a while. But Akane's attitude has gotten worse, your enemies are coming more often, and no one is betting like they used to." She looked down herself, trying to find the courage to continue on. _Damn it, just do it. You owe him._ "Ranma, as of now, I am erasing your debts to me, and asking your forgiveness and help to keep this place afloat."

The response was immediate: Ranma face-faulted to the floor. _No way is she serious! I mean, Nabiki, being nice, to me!? There is gotta be a catch. She did ask for my help, and me and pops are drainin' their bank account; stupid panda idiot not helping' with the bills. Of course, I ain't been helpin' much either._ He slowly got up, looking into her eyes, seeing that she was serious, that there was no ulterior motive to her asking for his help, other than to save their home. "Ok, I forgive ya, but I ain't got a clue as how to help. I already tried to bring in people to learn, but Kodachi done messed that up."

She shook her head. She had to admit that Ranma had gone all out to try and bring in business to the dojo. Of course her father had been behind it, until after Ranma returned from the Kuno estate. The end result: everyone; including her, demanded Ranma ask for things from Kodachi, and everyone forgot about trying to revitalize the dojo.

Of course that was then. Now the two sat in Nabiki's room trying to come up with a get-rich scheme, something only one of them was smart enough to try and pull off. But still, she needed him to be involved of his own choice, since the idea would end up involving him in one form or another.

He looked at her wall. "Too bad my pics only bring in a lil' money. If we could get more, maybe we could make one of those calendar thingies."

She looked at the calendar on her wall, a shirtless firefighter above the month, showing the only vestige in her room that she even liked males. _From the mouths of babes_ she thought. _It could work. I mean, the Kunos alone would buy about 100 each, not to mention who might be interested after that little news letter I put out. The question is how many people out there want a calendar like that of Ranma or Ranko?_

Her inner voice reminded her of reality. _Have you forgotten how many perverts seem to end up in this town? Happosai alone might buy 1000 if Ranko wears a bra and panties._

She went to her computer and logged into the Nerima High chat room and message boards, where she often tested new ideas, as well as found out how much people were willing to pay for photos of Ranko, Ranma, or Akane.

_New message:_

_What is the current interest in a photo calendar staring Furnikan's hottest stars, Ranma Saotome and/or Ranko Saotome (the pig tailed girl Kuno obsesses over)? Common prices for these calendars average at about 2700 yen (about $26 American). If interested let me know via this board before tonight, and tell everyone you know. This offer is only good till the end of tonight, so place orders now._

She then set up a link to her homepage, which came with a complete ordering guide. She had gotten the software some time ago, but had barely used it with the exceptions of her betting pools. _It may or may not work. Gotta hope._

With that, the two went downstairs to wait for dinner. Well, Nabiki was going to watch TV and wait for dinner, Ranma was just going to try and do some homework before Akane found him and attacked him with her mallet for some dumb reason.

He made it a whole ten minutes.

The reason: she didn't believe he would ever do homework, so he must be daydreaming about doing something perverted.

The response: the Tendo house received a new skylight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got to be kiddin' me!?" Ranma was staring at Nabiki's computer screen. The image showed exactly how many orders had been placed for a Ranma calendar and a Ranko calendar. Though the amount of Ranko ones was easily three times that of the Ranma ones, the simple fact that that many people wanted pictures of him was blowing his mind. "Uh, how many is that?"

Nabiki sat on her bed, a large smile on her face. "Between the two, about 3000. I even had to extend the deadline by popular demand. Hell, I'm getting orders from schools all over Tokyo. Granted some of them are weird, like this one girl from Juuban who said you look exactly like an old sensei she once had (AN: this is taken from what I have read of Ranma/Sailor Moon crossovers), but the simple fact is we just hit the biggest gold mine in history."

Ranma turned from the chair to face her. "Exactly how much will this bring in? I hate to do this and only add a month to our lil' meltdown."

She shook her head. "Between costs to print and distribute, we'll make about 900 yen per calendar, an extra 1000 yen if you autograph some of them, maybe even have a public signing, which could bring in another 1000 yen. This won't extend the deadline by a month Ranma; it will extend it by a year at least."

Ranma showed her a bright smile, enjoying the fact that he was helping his adopted family out of trouble, even if it cost him a little pride, granted that that pride was now about as large as all of Japan do to the requests for photos of him. "Ok then, but you have to take the pictures."

She looked at him a little shocked. "Why?"

He turned back to the screen to read a few of the comments on the message board. "Because I like your work. You gotta eye for taken them."

Her face blushed a little bit, finding it a little weird to be complemented by Ranma for something not involving cooking or martial arts. Her mind flashed back to the time he had discovered that she was selling pictures of him and Akane to Kuno. He wasn't mad, and even said the shots were quite good, a fact lost on her at the time as she was more worried about getting hit by Akane's mallet.

But he was asking her now to photograph him, in both forms, in revealing situations and outfits. Ranma knew what would be expected because she had discussed it with him after dinner, making certain that he knew what would be required of him, making certain he wouldn't feel pressured or surprised if they did this.

He trusted her enough to do this, or was it because he was willing to do anything for this family; with the exception being marriage of course. Either way, she would do it. "Ok then, tomorrow Akane is gone all day after classes, so I'll set up some places and we'll get it ready. I'll have to pick your wardrobes of course."

"Sure." Ranma didn't even turn around, still staring at the responses. "Who the hell is Tenchi and why am I as good a specimen as him? This Washu girl is really starting to creep me out." (AN: This is taken from a Ranma/Tenchi crossover where Washu wanted to run some tests on Ranma. The story was very good.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The photo shoots had gone well. It had taken them two days as every once in a while, a fiancée would pop up, offering suggestions or asking why he was doing this or that, including the usual "Ranma take Shampoo on date now, yes" inquiry, or a rival would pop up, delaying the shoot while Ranma had to fight them. It however did give her some good shots for the news letter. After it was all done and the photos were developed, the two only spent a few hours going over the multitude of shots to decide which ones went best with which month, as well as which ones should be kept. To her surprise, he told her she could sell the other ones if she wanted, as long as it was to help the house.

In the end, they had placed an order for 6000 calendars, which were delivered a week and a half later. This led to Ranma spending most of the evening signing some of the calendars in Nabiki's room, as it was the only place Akane wouldn't come barging into looking for him if he was quiet. After signing his as Ranma and changing to sign the Ranko ones, he was both disturbed and tired, his hand sore from all the writing he did. Some of the messages were extremely weird, and he was not even counting the ones requested by Kodachi and Kuno. But he signed all of them, tomorrow was the day they were distributed outside of Furinkan High by Nabiki's lieutenants.

After he left the room to go wash up before bed, Nabiki had sat in her room, looking at the numbers she was expecting from the sales, as well as the pictures from the shoot she had chosen not to sell quite yet, waiting for the time when the students would begin requesting more of them after getting tired of the calendars.

The pain in her chest was not as bad as it had been before as she stared at them, finally beginning to notice what all the ladies and apparently all the guys had noticed about Ranma before. It wasn't just the physique that attracted people to Ranma, but a presence that carried itself even in the photos. But constantly looking at the photos had helped her lessen the pain and return the mask of the Ice Queen back to the way it once was. She openly admitted that both of his forms were very cute, but would not admit that she enjoyed watching him as much as the next pervert.

But he was off limits. She had been lucky as none of the fiancées had attacked her when they were temporarily engaged, though she did receive several thank you baskets after the failed wedding.

She may have thought he was cute. Hell, she might even be interested in him if he were a little smarter, and if he thought a little more before sticking his foot in his mouth, and if he could speak properly. And after that weekend, not counting getting into bed with him, she definitely would have considered him to have high potential.

But she knew how she treated guys. The failed engagement between the two taught her she would treat him no differently, she would only end up using him towards her immediate goals. She would use him, and then ditch him after he lost any use to her.

The pain returned to her chest with a vengeance. _Granted I might not do that now, and he is helping me keep this money-pit afloat, but still, he loves Akane, and even if I did go after him, I would have three very pissed and determined women out to eliminate more competition. My life is dangerous enough as it is, and I just live with the freaking avatar of Chaos._

_Like I need my life to change._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today...**

Change is the only constant in the universe. No matter how you plan, change will always come; of this you can be most certain.

Nabiki was walking down the street, choosing to walk home rather than ride the train. Her life at the moment was forever changed.

Her mind was flooded with thousands of questions to herself, her mind trying to form some sort of plan out of this. _What am I going to do? Do I keep the baby? Who do I tell? Who can I ask for help? What happens when Ranma finds out? What happens when THE FIANCEE BRIGADE finds out?_

Her mind kept bringing up anyone she knew who she might be able to talk to. Her father was out because the wedding would ensue within five minutes. Kasumi was out because she would either let it slip out, or continue to tell her that is was best to let everyone know, and quite frankly, she would need time to deal with the other fiancées. Akane was out because she would immediately attack Ranma assuming it was his fault; even though Nabiki's memories all told her she was the one that made the first move, and end up alerting all of Nerima before the mallet hit Ranma's head. Genma was out because he was basically untrustworthy and would do the same as her father, proclaiming how the schools would finally be joined. She didn't trust anyone at school, even her lieutenants wouldn't be able to hold onto information like this before word would leak out, followed by the expected reactions of her family, followed by the assassination attempts by Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo. Dr. Tofu, who would do for any problem, would certainly interfere in this one, add to that a definite run-in with Kasumi, and her life would go downhill.

Ranma was out for obvious reasons; he would marry her to preserve her honor, sacrificing his own. His honor was all he really had, and she would be damned if she took that from him. _I guess I really do care about the idiot._

In the end, it was simple: tell anyone who you currently know and/or have some trust with, then certain things will happen. Ranma will be forced to marry you, and we all know how Ranma loves to be forced to do anything, and she openly admitted she had done too much to him already. The family will be torn as Akane will see this as either a scheme, Ranma as a pervert for getting her sister pregnant, or some other wild reaction that will forever split the Tendo family and leave her and Ranma as outcasts. The other fiancées; both legitimate and illegal, will be out to kill her, possibly critically injuring her, the baby, Ranma, and any innocent bystander within fifty miles. Finally, Ranma will forever be crushed, blaming himself for the entire incident, meaning she would end up with a shell of a man, someone she did not want to cause any pain to anymore.

_Must be the pregnancy hormones. I usually don't react like that._

She sat on a small bench, not tired from walking the two miles back, but more from her mind being exhausted, the sudden burst of questions now turning back to her logical thinking. She needed someone who had no current connections to her family, who she could trust explicitly, as well as ensure they would not run to the dojo and tell everyone. It took her a while, but one person kept coming up in her mind.

_There has got to be someone else. I mean, she is almost as bad as the idiot panda and my father. If I tell her, that is just asking for Hell to ride up to our house._

_Nodoka Saotome!? Is she the only one I can talk to?_

_I mean, I could get her to swear on her honor that she will take no action without my approval, as well as leave my family and Ranma alone. That should keep her from killing Ranma and make certain I do not have a marriage all set up whenever I wake up or return home. Hell, she might have some better idea how I can deal with the other fiancées at least. I should make Ranma's life a little easier._

_But then what? The kid will be born right after my senior year, which means even someone as slow as Genma will see I'm pregnant, and may even be able to tell that I was only alone with Ranma._

_  
Does that mean I have to get him to choose me? Do I have to betray Akane?_

_I would prefer not to, I mean I do love her and hope those two would get together, but even I'm getting tired of all her assaults on him, even before this. I swear you think the girl would trust him by now._

_So what? Does this mean I want to be with him?_ She pondered that question, trying to figure out her feelings for Ranma. _Is ending up with Ranma what I want? Would either of us be happy with that life? Or would we only be doing it for the child, keeping ourselves in a sham marriage because of our baby?_

She got up from the bench and headed for Nodoka's house, resigning herself to the fact that she would need Aunt Nodoka's help to make it through this, to figure out what she wanted before everyone else told her what she had to do, when a ringing bell and a voice stopped her dead in her tracks, color fading from her face.

"Nihao, mercenary girl."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	3. Do You Know Why?

**Chapter 2**

**Do You Know Why?**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nihao, mercenary girl."

The color began to drain from her face as she slowly turned to face Shampoo. This was a girl who she feared the most. She could see Shampoo in her imagination, finding out about the pregnancy, finding out that Ranma didn't know, and simply saying 'Airen no know, good. Me take out obstacle now.'

But for the moment, Shampoo was oblivious to Nabiki's current condition. This fact, however, did little to lessen her apprehension of Shampoo's presence on the middle Tendo girl.

"Hello Shampoo, what are you doing in this part of town? I didn't think you delivered this far from the Cat Café."

"Oh, is easy. Customer who live here come in all the time. Him big tipper. So when he ask for delivery, great-grandmother say yes. Customer always give Shampoo big tips, say Shampoo remind him of own grand-daughter."

Nabiki tried not to think of any bad possibilities of what this guy might actually be after, since it was very likely Shampoo could kill the guy five different ways with her delivery bike alone should he try something less than honorable with her; especially since those same possibilities went for her as well should she discover Nabiki was pregnant and who the father might be. _I need to definitely stay away from Cologne, she'd probably be able to tell before I even say hello. _"Shampoo, could I talk to you for a minute?" _Might as well try and drop one of his potential, and most lethal, fiancées while I can._

"Sure thing. You no charge? Or maybe you help Shampoo get Airen, yes?" The two sat down on the bench that Nabiki had just left from.

"Shampoo, I need to ask you some things, and I don't want you to get mad at me. I want you to be patient, and really think about what I am saying, OK?"

"Shampoo no get angry. You Shampoo friend, not obstacle like Kitchen Destroyer. She threaten Shampoo, say if I attack in home again, she send food to Amazon tribe, kill many warriors."

Nabiki strained hard not to laugh at that comment. Her little sister did that, under strong pressure from both of her sisters, to prevent Shampoo from literally dropping in to see Ranma, tearing through a wall, roof or stray door. It had been a bluff, as Akane didn't see her food as toxic, until they forced her to eat it first. Needless to say when she awoke and finished puking in the bathroom for half the night, she agreed to do it.

But the threat had been enough. "Shampoo, what I need to ask you is this: do you love Ranma because of who he is or what he is?"

Shampoo for once looked confused. Despite what many around Nerima thought of her as, this was not a common occurrence. "Shampoo no understand, is not same thing?"

Nabiki shook her head. _I forgot she doesn't quite grasp subtlety in the language yet. _"What I mean is, do you love Ranma because of the type of person he is, or because your laws say you have to be with him? How do you know you really love him?"

"Shampoo not dumb, me know what love is. Airen love Shampoo and Shampoo love Airen. We go back to Joketsuzokuand we have many children. Him be good Amazon husband."

Nabiki shook her head again. "Then you really don't know him at all then Shampoo."

"What mercenary girl mean?"

"Shampoo, you know how men are treated in your village. Do you honestly think Ranma will allow people to treat him like that?"

Shampoo had been getting upset at Nabiki questioning her love for Ranma, until that last statement hit. _Why is she asking me that? Ranma will do whatever… _

The realization at what Nabiki was trying to say finally hit her. _No he won't. He won't be told what to do; will he? The only time he ever went out with me was to get a possible cure. Great-grandmother only taught him those moves to try and trick him into marriage with me. _

Nabiki decided to press her advantage. "You have seen how Akane treats him. We both know it's only a matter of time before she hits him one to many times and Ranma fights back. Imagine what he would do when he is treated as sub-standard property in your village. How long before one of your warriors tries to push him, and ends up releasing his full, unstoppable rage like when he faced Herb or Saffron?"

Shampoo would have preferred if she hadn't mentioned that. When news reached Cologne about what had occurred between Ranma and Saffron, to say she was disturbed was to say the Kunos were mildly weird. Even Mousse had been afraid of what Ranma was truly capable of when pushed beyond rational thought. It had been the main reason he had not attacked Ranma since then, preferring to keep his body intact and alive.

Every scenario placed before the elders said that if Ranma returned and was pushed, even if they tried to break him, he could destroy the village with little to no effort. Even using the moxybustion burn would only limit his strength, not his speed or ki reserves. All that would do would buy the village an extra three seconds before he removed it permanently from the Earth.

The village was still trying to decide alternatives to get Ranma to join the tribe, or at the least, become an ally. For the moment, whether or not he returned with Shampoo was not of major importance.

Nabiki stared at Shampoo as her perky face went to the palest color she had ever seen. It was obvious to her the Amazon was imagining what Ranma was really capable of, could envision her village being destroyed because some woman made a "stupid male" comment. "You could live here in Japan, but you would have to leave almost all of your old traditions behind. I know you and Ranma would probably end up teaching a dojo and to be honest, I could see you two living a happy life. But do you think the people of your village would allow that for you?"

Shampoo merely shook her head no, her mind so clouded with the possibility of an angry and out-of-control Ranma, she didn't think before she answered Nabiki's question truthfully. "Village send party to bring Shampoo and Ranma back, keep sending until too many die or we back. They take Shampoo's family and curse as well, maybe worse. Shampoo's family maybe not be able to change back. They no lock curse like Musk do, but can mix curse, so no difference with hot or cold water. Same thing happen if Shampoo no bring Ranma back. Maybe worse, maybe kill all Shampoo's family, followed by Shampoo. Me and airen's kids no safe either, they target as well."

It was now Nabiki's turn to be shocked, not really expecting Shampoo to open up to her completely. It was well known to the Nerima Wrecking Crew what had occurred the only time Shampoo had returned from Japan back to the Amazon village without either killing female Ranma or returning with male Ranma. Many had wondered, including Nabiki herself, what would happen if she failed a second time. Even though Ranma had never said anything, she knew it was a thought also on his mind, maybe a reason he never outright excluded Shampoo and put up with Cologne's interference and tricks.

Shampoo shouldn't be punished anymore for his own mistakes. And Ranma was trying to make certain of that.

Now she had been given a missing piece of the puzzle. When Shampoo returned the first time after Ranma was revealed to be cursed, she had ended up cursed herself, though her situation had been very, very unique. It made one wonder whether or not the village elders had any thoughts outside their obvious ridged minds and views of what life should be like.

But the fact that if Shampoo didn't return with Ranma for a second time, her punishment could and would be much worse, even passed onto her family. _No wonder she is constantly trying to seduce him, using every potion and trick in the Amazon book. She may love him completely, but she can't let him go. Too many people are counting on her._

_I need to help her just as much as Ukyo. I don't know if I can, but I need to try._

_Besides, there isn't a contract out there I haven't found some wiggle room in. Maybe I can see a way out for her, but first I need to know the rules of the game before I play._

"Shampoo, I need your Amazon Rule Book."

"Why?"

"If Ranma doesn't choose you, I need to find a way to save your honor. Since that book contains the base rules for your entire society, I should be able to find a way for you to save honor and not have to either suffer yourself or drag your family into it."

Shampoo, finally coming out of her dreary mental images of Ranma's final attack on the Amazon village, turned towards Nabiki. The mercenary girl was offering to help her, help her preserve herself if Ranma failed to choose her. _He won't choose anyone but me. He loves me, even if the law says he must. He will choose me in the end._

_But I have to be prepared. He has gotten closer to the Kitchen Destroyer than anyone, and she hits him all the time for no other reason than we are near him, we talk to him, we hit on him affectionately. If he does choose Akane or Ukyo…_

_My family…_

_My friends…_

_To lose all of their humanity or lives because I didn't get Ranma…_

_Because I didn't do my Amazon duty…_

Shampoo handed over the full copy of the book to Nabiki. "Here full book, all laws and recent interpretations. If you find way, let Shampoo know so can make certain great-grandmother believe it work. Shampoo no want family to suffer because Shampoo am weak Amazon."

Nabiki decided to hug Shampoo, which surprised the both of them. _Must be those damn hormones kicking in. _"Shampoo, you aren't weak. You just refuse to be a weak minded Amazon. You choose to do the right thing. That is not weak, and that is why Ranma likes you so."

Shampoo cheered up at those words, gratified to know that at least Ranma liked her. She could build on that. But then she remembered who she was talking to. "What mer…Nabiki want for helping Shampoo?"

"Simple, a few things. One, you need to stop glomping onto Ranma, since it sets Akane off. Remember when you wore the Contrary Gem, you ignored him and he came after you. He may not be so strong as to try and revitalize your feelings, but he should show more interest in you. Two, no more fighting the other women, as it only hurts him to see you guys fight. Three, if he chooses someone other than you, you cannot attack them in any way shape or form, as he will only do this if he can preserve everyone's honor. Don't worry about the last one, as it won't occur unless I can safely find a way to preserve everyone's honor and save you from punishment. So, do we have a deal?"

Shampoo; finally agreeing that it was better to be safe than sorry, accepted Nabiki's offer; not realizing that Nabiki was doing it for herself as well as for Shampoo and Ranma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki slowly made her way to the new Saotome home. The trip, even from her starting point at the park, should have at most taken an hour walking. But it was taking twice that as she often stopped, her eyes glued to the Amazon rule book in her hands.

She was constantly comparing this book to the one Shampoo had left behind when she had first arrived at the Tendo Dojo. She had spent a good two days going over that book, trying to understand the Amazons, seeing if there was a way to make profit from the perky Amazon's new addiction to Ranma.

But this book held nothing back. It showed several rituals to celebrate a "blooded" warrior, as well as how a warrior's status was viewed from a defeat of a Musk Warrior or a Phoenix warrior. It described in great detail weaknesses, strengths, as well as what would occur if you failed to defeat such warriors. There had been numerous listings of what failures of being an Amazon would entail, possible curses, punishments, and listing what offences would result in the person's death.

It took several tries for her not to begin to vomit after reading some of the trials, rituals, and punishments that Amazons had to deal with.

It took even less time for her to understand how much pressure was currently on Shampoo's young shoulders.

It also produced the equally unsettling feeling of guilt for anything she did to take advantage of Shampoo for her own pocket, even if it was for the family to survive.

_The things we have to do so that our family can survive. Shampoo and I aren't so different then, are we? We each have done everything but sell our souls so that our families will continue to survive. _

_And to think all this time I misjudged her, we all did. _

_At first, I thought it would be simple. I would wait until Ranma and Akane finally declared their love and offer them this as a present, minus my usual fee for such expenditures. Then everyone, minus the Kunos, would be happy._

_But now, I have to worry about everyone, not just those two. I have to save Shampoo's honor, Ukyo's honor, while protecting myself and my unborn child._

The thought made Nabiki stop, her eyes closing as she put her free hand over her stomach. _I guess that means I've decided to keep the child. Weird, I thought I would be working on that decision for weeks, but it seems so simple now. I am keeping the baby. Even if I have to move in with Mrs. Saotome and raise this child by myself, even if I can never tell the father that he is the father, I am keeping this child. _

_It may end up being a curse for a while, but this has already brought some blessings into my life. It has helped me make friends with Ranma and even save the Dojo for a while. It's much easier when someone helps you, and Ranma has been helping me since I confessed to him the true state of affairs at the Dojo. I got Shampoo to trust me, and now I have to help her get her life back. _

_Ukyo was always an easy plan to deal with; simply adopt her into the Saotome family, thus fulfilling her father's decree that she either kill Genma and Ranma or become a Saotome. I'll have to remember to ask Ranma to take her out a few times; no sex of course, to prove to her and him that he can't get beyond seeing her as a friend. But at least she'll still have Ranma in her life._

_I might not even have that in a few more months._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She finally arrived at the Saotome household, feeling the panic creep in as if she was before the gates of Hell itself. This was the residence of the most feared woman in all of existence, someone who strikes fear in a person whom had killed a God, someone who even Happosai and the Amazons never messed with, even whom the Kunos left alone. To put it simply, this was a person you never, ever, fucked with!

She made her way to the front door, making certain that the gate was shut and locked, more for her own need to regain some confidence of her Ice Queen self than to make certain no one would enter without permission. It wasn't everyday she felt like this, her mind a mixture of fear and confidence, trying to both force her to talk to Nodoka Saotome and run screaming from the yard.

She finally stopped before the door, her hands clenched at her sides. _I need to do this, I need her help. Granted her first idea will just be for him to have them all, like Ranma is some sort of playboy. But I need to use her honor against her. If I don't control both myself and this situation, a lot of people are going to get hurt, both mentally and physically._

_I need to do this, as much for myself as for Ranma._

She knocked on the door loudly, hoping both that Nodoka would answer and that no one was home. Her mind kept playing out possibilities of how the meeting might go; from Nodoka embracing the mother of her grandchild to grabbing her sword and rushing off to the Dojo to kill Genma and Ranma. She was so engrossed in these possibilities, that she never saw Nodoka open the door, or begin to shake her when she wasn't responding.

Nabiki quickly snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry Auntie. I was lost in my own world there for a second." Nabiki had to take another calming breath, trying to suppress the fears that were still welling up inside her.

Finally, she managed to calm herself down. "Auntie, I need to talk to you about some things, things it is best not to mention outside here, can we go inside please."

Nodoka noticed the way Nabiki was acting, sensing how truly scared the child really was. _She looks like she is about to jump out of her skin. I hope nothing happened to Ranma or Genma. _"Of course child, please come in."

Things progressed quickly after that. Nodoka showed Nabiki to the dining room while she went to prepare some tea. Nodoka had already set the water to heat while she looked for a particular brand of tea, one that always helped to calm her nerves when nightmares about her missing family would creep into her sleep. Having found what she was looking for, she prepared the tea and returned to the dining room, noticing Nabiki was once again lost in her own thoughts. _Poor girl, I wonder what has upset her so much. Maybe she is in love with my son as well, oh how manly of him to woo two sisters._

It was a weird site to behold for any outside viewer. One woman at the table was lost in her own world, a look of apprehension on her face, trying to discern what approach to take with Nodoka, trying to keep her from promptly going to kill Ranma; not really giving a damn if she did kill Genma, as her story would almost assure that outcome. Nodoka was lost in her own world, a look of pure bliss on her face, dreaming of how many grandchildren her manly son would give her with so many beautiful girls after him.

Needless to say, only one truly had any idea what was going through the other's mind, knowing that the other had no idea how close to the truth she already was.

Nabiki finally steeled herself enough to begin the discussion, calling out Nodoka's name to get her out of her dream state. "Auntie, before we begin, I need to ask you something very important. What I wish to talk with you about is very difficult for me, and I wish your help with it. But I also wish to handle things in my own way. I would like you to promise, on your honor, that what I am about to discuss with you will not leave this room without my permission, even if you think you are simply doing the best for me. I honestly don't know how you will take what I am about to tell you, and to be honest the possibilities scare the hell out of me. I want you to promise on your honor as well that you will take no action against those currently living at the Tendo Dojo or anyone associated with them, even if you feel they have done a great offense to you, without my permission. Do you promise?"

Nodoka was shocked out of her dreams to say the least. Nabiki admitted to being scared of her, but what more, Nabiki wanted her vow that she would not act on this information, under any circumstances. _What has the child so worried that she would ask this of me? _"I agree dear. I promise on my honor to do as you have asked. Now please tell me why you are so afraid of what I might do?"

Nabiki once again had to take a calming breath, preparing to begin a story she had practiced for a few days now when the thought she might be pregnant entered her mind. "Auntie, I wish to tell you the true story about your son, and the honorable man he has become."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story ideas are here again, as I will in all likelihood wrap up some stories, or add others to keep my mind unfocused.

Idea #1.) The What If Chronicles: The Ranma Editions: These will be stories of how things may have been different if certain things had happened, such as what if Ranma had arrived at the Amazon village, and waited to fight Shampoo until she had rested. Another one is what if Ranma had shown up to the Tendo Dojo as a guy. Or what if Ranma knew Ukyo was a girl, and promised to marry her.

Idea #2.) Ranma ½: Rise of the Children of the Phoenix: When Ranma defeated Saffron, he received the power of the Phoenix, but even with the help of the now freed personality of Ranko, he was unable to control it and was destroyed by it. Now returning to the point where he first received life, Ranma must grow up again and learn to control the power he now has, and fulfill the promise to give Ranko her freedom. This one will start out like The Two Sons of Genma, with a long story followed by scene jumps as Ranma adapts to the new world before him, and explore the relationship with Ranko, who was the only girl not to demand anything from him.

Idea #3.) Ranma ½: Shared Life: When a summoned demon attacks Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi are caught in the fight and gravely injured. Cologne has Ranma used a forbidden technique to save them, but makes them dependent on him for their lives. The bond that forms allows them to share pain, happiness, and memories. But until their bodies can heal enough to restore their own life force, how will the two deal with the fact that they are now as close to Ranma as anyone could ever be, especially when their personality traits begin to show traits of each other and the bond pulls them towards each other. How will the fiancées react to this new wrinkle as if we don't know Akane's initial reaction?

Idea #4.) Ranma ½: What Could Have Been: While running from fiancées angry because Nabiki can't deliver Ranma to them, Ranma and Nabiki are knocked by Happosai into a parallel Earth, where the Nerima they know is a paradise. What changes will await them here, as the already find a happily married and non-perverted Happosai, Kimiko Tendo alive, and an uncursed Nerima Wrecking Crew. What more, how will they get home, and if they can, will they want to return when they see the paradise they could have had.

Idea #5.) Ranma ½: The Gemini Effect: Returning from defeating Herb, the Nerima Wrecking Crew return with one extra person. Ranko was freed when Ranma was splashed by the Gemini potion, a creation of Herb's that was supposed to both release his male half, as well as provide him with the perfect mate, his female half. How will the group's arrival be received, especially when they learn how strong the Gemini potion really is. How will Ranko be received, and how will she react to the way the others have been treating someone who she considers more than a brother to herself?

Vote on what you want during the reviews, and please do review as the more reviews I get, the more I want to add to the story (as seen by the fact that Take 2 has 11 chapters and all the others are barely updated first). Also, make suggestions for how you want this and other stories to evolve, whether you thing certain suggestions won't work, or whether you think certain characters are really wrong. This prevents writer's block, as well as keeps my mind flowing.

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.

By the way, if you need any help with your stories or would like a fresh idea on what to write about for Ranma or Love Hina, let me know. I would be glad to help in any way I can.


	4. Who Are You To Judge?

**Chapter 4**

**Who Are You To Judge?**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a full two hours, Nabiki was mentally exhausted, her legs numb from sitting so long, the only movement the occasional jump when Nodoka would thrust the Saotome Honor Sword into the table when Nabiki explained some of Genma's mistakes. It was sufficient to say the table would not be usable when Nabiki finished her story, noticing how many new holes the table had, as well as the little pieces Nodoka would rip off while Nabiki was informing her of details.

She tried every imaginable trick to make Nodoka see Ranma in a positive light, hoping that when she finally revealed his curse, that he was in fact Ranko Tendo, that she would see beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was truly a man among men; but praying that she could get her to acknowledge the contract fulfilled and destroy it beforehand, as it was better safe than a widow.

"Auntie, are you OK?"

Nodoka just sat there; sword still embedded into the table, muttering about cats, bread feuds, perverted masters, worthless husbands, and with tears, the sadness about having trusted Genma to do any type of good job raising her son. She slowly raised her eyes, red from the recent crying she has done. "Please child, before you tell me anymore, please tell me, is my son manly?"

Nabiki was grateful for the break, as her own heart was feeling the sorrow of the tale just as much as Nodoka's was. "Yes Auntie, despite everything Genma has done to and against him, your son holds his honor above all else, even his own life or happiness. He refuses to choose which woman he will marry, knowing it will dishonor those he does not choose. I have seen him risk everything to save those he cares about, shows mercy to his enemies, even though they will certainly attack him again, try to become a better person and grow beyond his father's mistakes, and fight battles he knows he cannot win as long as there is a chance it will help someone. He is by every old and new definition, a man among men. Even at his worst times, he is more of a man than even my father or his own."

The smile that shown itself on Nodoka's face was worth the pain she had endured so far, making it worth what she was about to do. "Auntie, I ask that you declare the seppuku agreement fulfilled, and allow your son to return to you, knowing that you love him. I ask this now as I must continue my story, and fear that his fears of what has happened to him will make you hate him."

The smile faded from Nodoka's face again. "And what, prêt ell, has happened to my son that would make me question his manliness?"

_Damn it, I was so close!_ "Auntie, thanks to his father, your son has acquired a curse that though it changes his appearance, and makes him feels weak; it has helped him on many occasions perform his duties as a martial artist, as well as reverse the damage that the mindset of Genma has tried to teach him. In my opinion and the opinion of all those who he has helped and who recognize him as the man he truly is, will attest that even in his cursed state, he is more of a man of honor than his father. But the fear that when you learn of this curse will result in you asking for his life, has led him to hide from you. I do not need to tell you Auntie how much it hurts him, to know that he can never see and hug his mother, for fear it will be the last thing he does. He fears the disappointment you might have because he is cursed as such, unable to change it, and despite multiple attempts, unable to cure it. The stresses his father has placed on both his personal honor and his life has made him on a few occasions want to come to you, hoping that you will find him wanting, and end his suffering in this life, satisfying the honor of all those Genma has betrayed, all the friends he has lost, because of your husband's greed and malice.

"Auntie, I know this may seem cruel, and even may seem deceitful of me, but I do care about your son. He has helped me realize the emptiness of my life, and it is beyond anything I can ever do to pay him back for that. I know I have your word that even when I reveal the curse to you, you will not take any action against your son, but I am begging you to destroy that contract and declare it fulfilled. Your son was tricked by his father into signing it, told it was a goodbye letter to you, and now must suffer the fact that he may never be able to see his mother the way he wants to ever again.

"I beg you, with all my heart and soul Auntie, declare it fulfilled and destroy it now! Allow your son to return to the only real family he has left!"

Nodoka was torn. Whatever the curse was, it was enough to make her son fear her displeasure at him, as well as cause Nabiki, a girl she had always seen as the calm, calculating type, beg for her son's life, saying that the curse never changed who he really was. Her mind began to wander, trying to think of what type of curse could make her declare her son unmanly, but her mind drew no ideas, and the only person who did know close to her refused to share it until she destroyed the contract. "Nabiki, do you love my son?"

"I don't know Auntie. It is because of him I have grown to be a better person; it is because of him that my family will now not have to fear about money for the next year. He has shared with me something that I will always cherish, but I am afraid that I have not spent much time considering my feelings for him. I always saw his heart belonged to Akane, though I have seen that love shrink since my younger sister refuses to trust him, refuses to place her feelings for him above her own insecurities, and I have seen him suffer because of it. If offered the chance, I would gladly accept the engagement to him for the Tendo-Saotome agreement, but I will not sacrifice my sister for it. I can't say I have had enough time to see if I truly love him, but I do know I have deep feelings for him."

"If I asked you to face his punishment if I found him wanting, would you willingly take his place?"

"Yes, but I would be unable to do so Auntie for at most a year."

Nodoka was intrigued. "Why a year?"

"That has to deal with another secret I have come to tell you Auntie, a reason I have come asking your help with dealing with the mess Genma has made, with making your son's life happy again. I cannot and will not tell you anymore until you declare that contract fulfilled and destroyed."

She was amused. The Tendo girl admitted to feelings for Ranma, cared enough for him to offer her head instead of his; a sign of how deep her feelings were for him, even willing to sacrifice herself for Ranma, but only after a year. Why? There obviously was something here, something that she was hiding besides her son's curse, whatever that was. Nabiki had spent the last few hours portraying Ranma in the best light possible, occasionally including the small mistakes he made, the enemies who hated him because of his open attitude of holding nothing back, of only speaking the clear truth, as well as the battles and betrayals of those he considered friends.

Did she love her son? Yes, there was no questioning that.

Did Nabiki love her son? Though Nabiki maybe had not realized it yet, her very actions and willingness to sacrifice her own life for Ranma's happiness and life showed how deep her feelings were for him. Even if she couldn't have him, she still wanted him to be happy. She refused to betray her sister to get him. It was obvious to Nodoka that Nabiki truly loved Ranma, a love so deep that she herself had no idea how far it ran.

But was the contract worth giving up learning of these things? What if this curse made her son so unmanly, that he would be forever a laughing stock to the clan, a shame beyond all hope of redemption? It was obviously Genma's fault for the curse, and from what she had been able to learn from Nabiki, it was obvious that her husband's idea of being manly was far different from her own. Nabiki had insisted that even in his cursed form, he was manlier than even his own father.

But was the price worth it?

Was the contract worth her son's suffering, his longing-ness to end his life, his fear of his mother's disapproval, his separation from her?

Was it honorable to hold a five-year-old to a contract his father had told him was a goodbye letter?

Nodoka removed the letter from the sheath of the honor blade, handing it over to Nabiki. "I am putting my faith in you child. I am trusting that the words you speak about my child are true, and that he has fulfilled this agreement. It however, does not negate the fact that should I find him an embarrassment to the clan, I will expel him from it."

Nabiki took the agreement, quickly producing a lighter and burning it; such was the reason she carried the lighter, to remove 'improper' documents from this world. "No offense Auntie, but considering that Genma is still a Saotome after all he has done, you'll understand if I have no such fears of you doing that to Ranma."

Nodoka had lowered her head. It would be a lie for her to say she had no knowledge of what Genma had done. When shortly after the trip had begun, several people a month would come to her door, asking for her son as Genma had verbally sold him to them, arranged a marriage to their daughter through him, as well as created a huge debt by taking money for such things. She had managed to sweep most of it under the rug, including several disturbing police reports. She had kept enough of a track on her family to avoid the charges against Ranma that Ryuu had created by pretending to be Ranma, as well as the debt that Genma had made in Ranma's name; though how any police officer could have believed that a seven-year-old could have rang up a ¥100,000 bar tab was beyond her.

But through it all, she may have deluded herself into believing that it was all for the best.

But Nabiki was now calling her on it, essentially saying that since she had not banished Genma from the clan, a power everyone knew she had since she had the honor blade in her care, she could not judge Ranma to be lacking in anything, unless he had committed a crime so heinous, the military itself would need to chase him and the Emperor would be demanding his head. "Are you implying that I would judge my son unfairly?"

Nabiki smiled, as she was now in her element, a game of whit. "Not at all Auntie, just making certain that you are using the same stick to judge both your husband and your son."

Nodoka forced a smile, regretting her earlier action of giving the contract to Nabiki, as it had seemed to shift the power of the room over to her. "Since you have removed the contract Nabiki, I do feel it is time for you to tell me of my son's curse as well as your secret."

Nabiki took her tea. "I guess the best way would be to first ask you this: have you ever noticed how my cousin Ranko looks like you did when you were her age?"

The sound of Nodoka's empty cup hitting the table was all the evidence Nabiki needed to know that Nodoka had finally put two and two together. "Do not worry Auntie; it is only a temporary curse. You see, your husband decided to take Ranma to a cursed training ground, where if you fall into a pool, you take the appearance of whatever drowned there when hit with cold water, in respect to what you would have looked like had you been born like that. You husband fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda, while your son fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl. Hot water reverses the curse, until you get splashed again. It seems that part of the curse is to become a water magnet. I can't tell you how many times water seems to find your son. I swear a cold water spring would bust out from a barren desert to attack him."

She stared as Nodoka's face continued to remain pale. "If it is any consolation, the two times Ranma's cursed side has been separated from his complete self, they have gone after your son like cats in heat. I guess your son is so manly, even his cursed girl half wishes to be with him." _Probably best if I don't tell her one of them was doing it to steal his life and the other was a clone from a mirror that would have slept with anything, though it did want Ranma more than anyone else._

"Oh my son is so manly, even his girl side wants to bear his children!"

Nabiki almost fell back to the floor, her seat now barely staying upright as her feet kept her from falling any farther, holding her current position by pushing against the bottom of the table. She had not expected that reaction from Nodoka, but knew it was a possibility. From their earlier talks, the best she could understand was that she hoped her son was manly enough for many women, but understood her husband was barely manly enough for one woman.

"Oh my, do you think we could separate them again, I'm certain that after a nice long talk, my son will do right by this young girl, perhaps she will consent to being his mistress?"

"Auntie, you do realize that for all logic and genetics, she would essentially be the daughter you never had? Would it be wise to ask Ranma to have that sort of relationship with someone who is his twin sister?"

"Yes, you would be correct; we'll have to have tests done to be certain."

_This girl is really beginning to scare me. Maybe coming to her for help was one of the stupidest ideas I could have come up with. Ling-ling and Lung-lung would have been better choices._

Nodoka shook her head. "Nabiki dear, what is this secret you needed my help for?"

Nabiki took a deep breath, trying to calm her frayed and obviously tortured nerves, having watched the Saotome matriarch go through several mood swings in under a minute. "Auntie, I need your help trying to appease the honor of Shampoo and Ukyo the only other two fiancées of Ranma's, besides my sister, who hold any place in his heart. I am not counting Kodachi Kuno as she is crazy and declared herself simply his fiancée by her own mad mind. Her, you may simply choose to adopt and try to help her heal the mental scars that have made her the way she is. She wants to bed Ranma's male side and wishes to kill his girl half, despite repeated attempts to make her see that they are both one and the same."

"Why can't he simply take the others as mistresses?"

Nabiki shook her head, feeling like she was trying to teach a turtle to drive: no real point but will only lead to a headache. "Your son will not do such a thing. He wishes to marry someone under Japanese law, and should the mistresses wish for children, he would not be able to publicly claim them without dishonoring someone."

Nodoka raised her hand to her chin. "Oh dear, I do suppose I could call in a favor from the Emperor, and ask him to allow my son multiple wives."

Nabiki's feet were unable to keep her upright. After taking the time to reset her chair to its upright position and sit in it once again, she turned her attention back to Nodoka. "Excuse me; the Saotome clan has political pull with the Emperor?"

"Oh yes, our family lines have been intertwined for centuries now. In fact, it was the Saotome clan who helped his family line achieve their current position. Though I don't know if he would be able to help Ranma marry more than one woman, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Mrs. Saotome, this is what angers your son the most, people doing things like that, trying to plan out his life."

"Isn't that what you are doing dear?"

"No, I am trying to make certain that no matter who Ranma chooses, he can do so without lose of honor to anyone." Nabiki placed the Amazon Rule Book in front of Nodoka. "My family is easy. As many times as my father as well as his have acted dishonorably in trying to force the marriage between my younger sister and Ranma, it can simply be shown that their actions have invalidated any honorable contract, especially since the moment Genma sold Ranma for two fish, a bowl of rice, and a pickle, he immediately lost all parental rights to Ranma, meaning he has no son with which to fulfill the agreement. Ukyo, even though this would invalidate her agreement, has been just as tortured by her father, him stating that she would be allowed to return if she either killed Ranma and Genma, or become a Saotome. For her, adoption is the best option, though you will need to help her accept that Ranma will only be able to see her as a sister. I would suggest that as part of the adoption agreement, it is stated that Genma Saotome has no right to promise her as a fiancée to anyone, less we end up doing to her what her father did. Shampoo will be the hardest, as their rules force Shampoo to return with him as a husband, or lose her position, her humanity, or life as well as those of her family. I am hoping that between the two of us, we can come up with a way to restore her honor and keep her from receiving any punishment if Ranma doesn't choose her."

"I am afraid I do not see this secret that you were talking about dear?"

Taking another deep breath, Nabiki began to explain the trip her and Ranma had taken to tour that university, noting how proud Nodoka was that her son was considering higher education, even after hearing how his grades were low because of his distractions from his father, Akane, the other fiancées, as well as the occasional rival and Happosai. When she got to the part of waking up in bed with Ranma, she could see the glow from Nodoka's face, imagining hearing her scream out how manly her son was, that was until Nabiki got to the part where Ranma had shown no signs of remembering that night of passion.

It was then that Nodoka's eyes widened to their limit. "Then the reason you would have had to wait a year before surrendering your life…"

Nabiki nodded, preparing to duck any oncoming onslaught. "Yes, is because I am pregnant."

Nabiki wasn't fast enough to avoid the glomp; however she was left wondering where Nodoka had gotten those victory fans from. "Auntie, careful, the baby!"

That was enough to make Nodoka magically return to her side of the table, a new teacup in hand, silently drinking from it. "So, should be begin to plan the wedding?"

She was shocked when Nabiki said no. "Why dear, it is not best for the baby for you and my son to be wed immediately?"

Nabiki once again shook her head. "Ranma has far too often been forced to do what is best for everyone but himself. Not once has anyone thought of putting him firsts. Well, now I am. If we get married, he will do so because he wants to, because he loves me beyond all others, not because he is forced to do so for the baby. I will raise it alone without the father knowing about that he is the father if he doesn't choose me. I refuse to allow him to suffer anymore because of me. He deserves his chance at happiness."

"You do realize child that without a father, both you and the child will be ronins, even in this day and age. No company will hire you beyond menial labor, and your child will have to fight an uphill battle for acceptance."

Nabiki merely nodded her head. "I can easily change my last name and tell any who ask that the father died before the child was born, before he even knew a child was on the way. If they ask why I changed my last name, I will simply say my father would not accept the boy's death as an excuse for having a child out of wedlock, that his mental problems over my mother's death had resulted in him warping the meaning of family honor, showing me that I would never be welcomed by him, so it was better to start with a clean slate."

"I am impressed child. But how is it you can think of this, but need help with maintaining the Amazon's honor. From your story, it would seem that they owe him several favors for the help he has provided them."

"When you begin to read the book Auntie, you will see my concern."

Nodoka looked at the book once more. "I will agree to help you child, but only on one condition. You must actively pursue my son; on this I will accept no compromise!"

Nabiki was now the one with wide eyes. "Auntie that would betray my sister. Granted sleeping with Ranma has done that, but since I am the only one to remember those events, I see no reason to destroy their chances."

"It is simply dear. It is obvious that your sister will never accept my son, never trust him, you yourself had said as such. But if you wish to have a chance of being picked, you must try and have the engagement switched to you. An opportunity for this will be sure to present itself, judging by what you have said about dear Akane's temper. You must do this and honestly attempt to win my son's heart, to show that you do desire him and simply do not plan to lose him now that you are carrying his child. In two months time, I will arrive and ask him to choose; stating that whichever one he desires will be his only fiancée while the others will receive no dishonor. If he is worried about Shampoo, then I will call in my favors to have their backward little village removed from the map, showing them how insignificant their culture and ridiculous laws are. I shall not allow Shampoo to suffer because her rulers refuse to adapt to the new world. Do you agree to my terms now Ms. Tendo?"

Nabiki could only shake her head in agreement, before the two turned their attention to the Amazon Rule Book, hoping to save Shampoo should Ranma choose someone else, but both hoping Ranma would choose Nabiki, even if she wasn't ready to admit that yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.

By the way, if you need any help with your stories or would like a fresh idea on what to write about for Ranma or Love Hina, let me know. I would be glad to help in any way I can.

BTW: My idea for Ranma: Take 2 for the conflict was for Akane to find a list of the other fiancées on Nabiki's computer, including a prototype letter to inform them that Ranma was off the market, and any deals they made with Genma were illegal and non-binding unless it was done with the current head of the Saotome clan's approval (as Nodoka was the head when Genma decided to begin to train Ranma). The list is just further proof to Akane that Ranma is a pervert interested in only one thing, as Nabiki never included any reasons for the fiancée arrangement. Seeing Kaori's name first, Akane decides to send this girl a letter, claiming to be Nabiki, asking her to come and claim Ranma, saying she doesn't want him anymore. When Ranma sees the letter and confronts Nabiki, she denies she sent it, but is hesitant to admit how she knows of the other fiancées. Ranma leaves for a while to think things over; while Nabiki deals with Kaori (it is too early for the Anything Goes Martial Arts Take-out race, so I will take suggestions on how to go about doing this). When that is settled, Nabiki figures out who really sent the letter, as it was too early for Kaori to arrive and the letter was sent from the Dojo. She then confronts Akane, who admits she did it to save her sister from the pervert, claiming that Nabiki should be thanking her for protecting her from Ranma. Nabiki then punches her sister, and declares that later on that night at the park; the two shall have a duel over who will be the heir to the Tendo School.

Tell me what you think.


	5. Steps towards the Future Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Steps towards the Future Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Thanks to Howard Russell for being my prereader. The man knows his stuff.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000+ words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Classes had ended for the day, sending many students to after-school jobs, assorted hangouts, or home to study.

Nabiki sat on the couch, staring at the television, a random anime now playing on the TV.

But her eyes were not watching the show.

Her mind was busy going over her conversation with "Auntie Saotome". Nabiki had told her everything, believing that the proud woman's own honor code would keep her within limits; keep her from spilling the secret before its time. It was a small victory to use the woman's honor against her as she had been Auntie had been so willing to do against Ranma. That thought alone gave Nabiki a small smile.

Of course, it did little to stop the woman from dragging Nabiki to a family doctor to make certain the baby was okay, let alone from buying the entire standard "new mother pills": vitamins, aspirin, and assorted medical items for a new mother to take to ensure a healthy baby. It was an embarrassing moment for the young woman, often having her face red from the talk with the doctor, not to mention the exam.

Purchasing the books had been the worst, as Nabiki felt as if all eyes were staring at her; judging her in some way. She could almost imagine the comments they were thinking: calling her every derogatory name in the book. She felt they were mentally slamming her for betraying her family, let alone for having a baby out of wedlock. She had been so nervous, that she had crushed the spine of several of those books be clutching them so tightly. Her heart had spent the day in overdrive at the perceived judgment being passed on her. Even Auntie had asked her to calm down as she often looked like she was ready to bolt at any moment.

Who knew the fact she was carrying another life would be enough to destroy the Ice Queen Façade.

It was only because of the reassuring arm and hand of Nodoka that Nabiki did not run fleeing from the place. At the moment, Nabiki had been grateful for the assistance of the woman in what was certain to be a trying time. Normally one would ask their own mother for support and what to expect. But Nabiki did not have this option, and no others she could turn to for help without revealing her pregnancy and risking exposure. No matter what happened, she was thankful that Nodoka was able to act like a normal mother to her for that brief moment.

But she was back home now. Those supplies were safely locked away in her safe – ample room provided by the removal of everything she had been saving to blackmail Ranma with. With the books and pills tucked away, she didn't have to worry about someone finding them before she was ready. Luckily, she had convinced Nodoka to leave the baby clothes at the Saotome home, as well as put off the trip for maternity wear for another week or so. Now she had to work on other things. She knew that within the next few days, Nodoka would be hitting the Nekohanten and Ucchan's to offer the girls a way to save honor, or remove them from consideration permanently. While only one plan had existed before the meeting with her, Nabiki and Nodoka believed they had come to some understanding of how to deal with the Amazons. Hopefully without instigating a war or destroying the friendship Ranma valued with them.

So she sat there, contemplating how to deal with her own promise to Nodoka, but confused as how she could pursue Ranma without betraying her sister. After all, Nabiki had sacrificed so much for her family. While she did have some clothes she had purchased or received as payments, most of what she owned was hand-me-downs that Kasumi had altered to fit Nabiki's personal style or borrowed from Akane. The technology she had was usually related to her business practices, school-required, or management of the household finances. In truth, what spare money she had for herself not spent on the occasional shirt or pair of shorts, was usually spent on her sweet tooth, which was currently yelling at her to ignore what the doctor had said about sugar and its possible effect on the baby. She had no real friends, outside those of her lieutenants, but she valued them, and had begun to train them to take over after she left for college.

If she left for college.

Nabiki closed her eyes, her hands rubbing her temples. While it was true that she could, and did plan to, attend college, her choices were now limited to those based entirely in Tokyo and the surrounding wards. She desperately wanted to go to Toudai, praying that she would get an acceptance letter within the month, as it was the easiest for her to get to. The main reason now however, was that she would not have to sacrifice time away from her new child to attend This fact was more acceptable since "Auntie" had so graciously volunteered to baby-sit. _I'm just glad I got her to promise on her honor that Genma would not be training the baby._ Since she had sacrificed so much already for her own family, there was no reason she would not be willing to sacrifice more for her child.

Of course, that had been based on another possibility: that Ranma would be there to mentally support her. If Ranma didn't choose her, then she had already decided, and cleared it with "Auntie", that she would move in with Nodoka. The others would be told that Nabiki needed to get away from the dojo for a while. She would be guaranteed privacy as Nodoka and her honor sword would keep both fathers away. Her sisters were a different story, as one would be bound to visit.

_So what? Are those my only choices? Do I either have to win Ranma's heart in two months or flee like a thief in the night? I mean, why are those the only choices? I'm smarter than this! I should have no less than seven plans for this event, and all I have are two measly little plans? That either have me with a man I'm not certain I'm in love with, or hide like an escaped prisoner so I don't bring the winner's wrath on my child?_

_I'm just tired. So very tired._

She opened her eyes, once more staring at the television. In the last twenty-four hours, she had confirmed that she was pregnant; met with Nodoka Saotome; survived her first encounter with Shampoo; made plans to deal with three determined fiancées; and been informed that she had to get her family's engagement switched to her before the end of the week; an extra part added on by Nodoka so her son would have enough time to be wooed by Nabiki and her charms once again. If she didn't, the final decision would be put off for another month, by which time even Ranma might be curious why her stomach was getting larger.

"Are you okay Nabiki?"

She turned to see her older sister Kasumi looking at her, a little worry showing on her face. "I'm okay, just had a rough few days."

"Akane's cooking isn't still bothering you, is it? I imagine it was pretty bad since you had to spend the night at Auntie's house."

Nabiki laughed a little, finding some humor in the fact that Kasumi was so close to the truth, yet still not getting it. "You can say that again. Let's just say I'll be glad when it is over."

"Okay then. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes; could you go get the others if you are feeling up to it?"

"Sure thing." She needed the distraction. Anything that would normally seem mundane and routine felt welcoming now, as it was something she didn't have to think about, it just had to be done.

Slowly making her way out to the Dojo, she figured she would get Akane first, as she was less likely to want to talk, let alone do something unexpected. Her sister was all too predictable at times, staying with certain patterns no matter how much they were exploited. Akane always fought the same, cooked the same, and reacted the same way to any particular situation. She never looked when she cooked, never tasted what she cooked, she got angry if anyone slighted her skills in cooking. It was also known what would happen if you talked about her lack of skills as a martial artist; though one could hardly be blamed for this considering she had been kidnapped four times in the last two months, a fact that Nabiki would have to contend with possibly happening to her as well by the end of the week. And no matter what, it was always Ranma's fault.

_Really though, how weak is she to get caught by the heir of the Narcoleptic Martial Arts School?_

Nabiki released a heavy sigh. _Is that what I'll start doing? I mean, I can barely cook instant ramen, I have less skill in the art than Akane, and I've probably made more enemies than Ranma. If they kidnap me like they seem to enjoy doing to Akane, then what? What can I do to defend myself against the trouble he seems to attract, let alone the trouble I may end up causing?_

For the last time, Nabiki said goodbye to her past life, and began making her way to get the others. Trying to strengthen her resolve at what the week would surely bring, and hoping she was ready enough to face it.

* * *

In the beginning of a cool Sunday morning, a single woman was walking. She had her auburn hair done in a short bun, wearing a kimono with a silk bundle tied to her side. She was walking with a small purpose: to meet the daughter of one of her former friends.

It had been well over twenty-three years since she last had contact with Hitome, the woman who married Godai Kuno. They had not parted on the best of terms. Hitome had often followed Nodoka around like a puppy, acting more like a little sister than a best friend. They had both competed against each other in a friendly rivalry, from everything from cooking to advanced kendo. They had been the best of friends; until…

Some things are best left in the past, but she knew she would need to bring up that incident when she talked to Hitome's daughter; Kodachi.

It was a shame really; she really was the true daughter of both her parents. She resembled her mother in both appearance and talent for both matters of the body and mind. But she had unfortunately inherited her father's penchant for madness.

_Hitome always did like the wild men._

But such things were neither here nor there. Now, she had to forget the trouble she once had with Hitome and concentrate on saving her daughter from such fates. It was doubtful Nodoka could save her brother alone; it seemed the poor boy was more delusional about reality than his own father, and Nabiki did mention that he would in all likelihood assume Nodoka herself wished to date him.

_He is so manly; too bad he is too much like his father, lost in a perpetual dream world._

Nodoka stopped and shook her head, trying to clear out the false reality she had been creating for herself, the one that had almost cost her her son. _These are such foolish things we do for hopes of helping our children, Hitome, only to ruin their lives long past the time with which we spend with them._

She made her way to the mansion with which her former friend last lived in, which she bore two children in, which she spent her last few moments in this world in.

She had to do this – not for the former friendship she had with Hitome, but for the loyalty she owed to her friend – to save the last of her children from the madness that had often followed her husband's family. She knew Godai's family had a penchant for madness; one only needed to look at him to know how their family was. It was unusual to have someone with a hair fetish, let alone crazy enough to grow a palm tree from their head.

Money: this family kept itself out of court-an out of a psychiatric institution-only through the use of money. To this, Nodoka was no stranger. She herself had used her vast family fortune to dissuade suitors and debtors incurred by her soon-to-be-late husband on his training trips, removing much of her husband's incurred debt, even what he had made pretending to be their son. She remembered no less than fifteen suitors and two families who had shown up; claiming her son.

_Genma will pay for his stupidity, of that I will accept no consolation._

But she couldn't think of such things right now. She had to save the daughter of her once-best-friend. _I can only hope to reach the woman who reminds me so much of the friend I left behind._

She had been ill prepared for when Nabiki had mentioned the now-departed mother of the Kuno family and had broken down in front of her. It had been decades since her last thought of Hitome. Even Nabiki had no idea that the two women had been so close. And to see what had occurred to her former-friend's legacy…

Nodoka wiped a tear away from her eye, trying to keep herself from breaking once more into tears about what she had helped allow not only to their friendship, but to the children of a person who she had once promised to always be there for. _Hitome if you can hear me wherever you are, please forgive your friend's stupidity and pride. But I ask that you help me now try and save your children. I may have lost my chance to make amends with you in this life, but I will not allow my foolish ego to let me fail your children!_

Steadying herself against the tide of emotions and regret that had threatened to overwhelm her, she once again started to make her way to the Kuno mansion. She had a mission to complete.

* * *

"I'm home!" It wasn't as strong as her usual greetings. Truth be told the middle Tendo daughter had spent much of her time at school in a daze, trying not only to figure out how to win the fiancée title from her younger sister, but how to do so without making both her sister angry – something anyone who truly knew Akane would believe impossible – and without arising suspicion about her own current situation.

She only had three days left in which to win Ranma as a fiancée, before Auntie Saotome would arrive and decide whether or not Ranma had a time limit to choose a fiancé. She knew he would have to date the others, to prove he had no feelings for them. Ukyo, she was quite certain, would pose no possible risk to taking him away, nor would Shampoo; as demonstrated by how Ranma had been trying to both avoid her and the "Bicycle of Death".

But still, they had been chasing him longer than she had been, and she had to work against what troubles she had created for him when they were briefly engaged. _I think selling him for an hourly rate may have been the worst idea I have ever had._

In her mind, she was often tempted to try and see Ranma as a prize; the greatest one to win. If she followed that logic, she could allow her normal ways of operating to work for her. She had noticed how Ranma was drawn more towards those who acted selflessly, and thus her mercenary side wanted to play that part to sway him. But she also understood that should she start acting as such, he might see it as one of her obvious games or ploys and thus destroy the amount of trust they had already generated between themselves. Even though the calendar scheme had bridged the gap between the two, it was not something she was quite willing to risk throwing away. While she had demonstrated how selfless she was when it came to supporting her family, it had been only a little more than a month since then and too small amount of time for him not to see it as a scheme. He did not deserve to see another person trying to win him like that.

She was distracted from thoughts of winning Ranma's heart by a loud fight she heard in the backyard.

"Idiot, why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because, tomboy, it's the damn truth. Do you honestly think I'd do that with Ukyo or Shampoo?"

"Of course! You're such a pervert; I bet you can't wait to leave so you can get into their pants!"

_Good going, sis. I can't believe that, even after killing a god, you still don't trust him. _"Enough, you two! It's like you hate each other or something."

Akane turned towards her sister, her face red momentarily from embarrassment, then returning to normal due to her level of anger. "Why would I like that pervert? All he does is run around and flirt and do perverted things to those hussies!"

"Akane, one would almost think you don't want to be married, let alone engaged, to Ranma here." Nabiki found herself falling into her old habits; trying to spur a fight between her sister and her wayward fiancé, as well as trying to get Ranma to make the situation worse with his foot-in-mouth disease. "I mean, the way you two fight, it's almost as if you were jealous of the attention the other girls are giving him." _I have to be careful, I can't afford to mess this opportunity up with my old ways of thinking._

"Why the hell would I care what the sex changing pervert does? It's not like I wanted the engagement!"

Nabiki could see how much that comment had hurt Ranma. _I can't believe you did that, little sister! Is your pride so valuable, that you would hurt the very guy you love? _"Well if that's the case, why not shift the engagement over to me or Kasumi again or even let it go and allow him to marry Ukyo or Shampoo?"

"Like I would trust the pervert with them! Besides, he's got to marry one of us out of honor." Akane held her arms against her chest, a smirk hiding the internal fighting in her mind about what she was doing now and the comments she had been making.

_Sister dear, why do you always have to throw up these barriers? _"Well then, you should either release him from that debt our fathers created for him or hand him over. I sure as hell won't treat him like a commodity again. I know Ranma has his own life and, unlike you, I wouldn't dream of forcing him to live it by my own flawed perceptions."

While Ranma was wondering what exactly Nabiki had said, Akane was still fuming at some perceived slight Ranma had dealt her. "So, you would want the pervert even though he changes into a girl to feel himself up and plays around with those floozies?"

_Sister dear, you are the only real pervert here besides Happosai, with all these scenarios you come up with. _"If you mean I wouldn't beat him because another girl shows him some attention and he is too nice and too honorable to tell them to leave him alone without dishonoring them as well as having a curse he has no control over; then yes, sister dear, I would want Ranma as a fiancé."

Ranma meanwhile – trying to get over what had just occurred to him in the fight – had been astounded to hear Nabiki's proclamation. _What the hell is going on? Is she saying that she wouldn't mind me getting hugged by the others? That it'd be okay?_

Akane on the other hand was furious. _What the hell is the matter with her? _"Fine then, take the pervert! But don't say I didn't warn you." Akane stormed out, silently cursing herself for what she had done, but also justifying it as a learning experience for her sister at just how much a pervert Ranma truly was.

Nabiki just shook her head before turning to Ranma who was still confused at both what had just occurred and what had been said. _Ranma, please forgive her for what she has done._

_And forgive me for what I must do now._

* * *

Kodachi was walking to the room which now held the mother of her beloved. Sasuke had just informed her of Nodoka's arrival, as well as her desire to speak to the youngest Kuno. As she walked, her mind began to spit out several scenarios in which the female Saotome surprised her with the engagement to her son, as well as her support in the wedding.

Of course, she ignored the parts of her dream where she was drugging both Saotomes.

As she entered the room, she caught sight of her guest. "Auntie Saotome, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today? Is darling Ranma with you?"

Nodoka smiled. _The poor child, she honestly believes that they are meant to be. It is all for the best then that Hitome and I never discussed the merger of our families when we were younger. _"No dear, I am afraid Ranma is not with me today. I came to talk to the daughter of one of my dear friends."

Kodachi's face quickly changed from her innocent grin to a deep scowl. "Auntie, I find it hard to believe that you would have anything to do with the abhorrent moron I am forced to call Father."

Nodoka smiled. "Of course not, dear. I myself have standards too high to associate with him. I was referring to your long departed mother."

Kodachi's face paled, her movements becoming jerky until she sat down near Nodoka. It appeared that she had experienced a major shock to her system, and in truth she had. It wasn't everyday that a person showed up on their doorstep with a connection to the late Mrs. Kuno. In truth, it had never happened before, as both of Hitome's parents had died a few years after the wedding, barely living long enough to see their second grandchild born. And given her father's proclivity for madness, Kodachi long suspected that it was for the best that her other grandparents no longer existed on this world.

But to have someone who claimed her mother as her dear friend… "I…I am sorry, Auntie, it is just that I have never met anyone who knew my mother save my own warped family. May I ask how you knew of her?"

"Not at all, child. Your mother and I were the best of friends throughout most of high school, until we allowed ourselves to be torn apart by our own stupidity as well as that of our parents."

"Torn apart?" Kodachi was confused now. Her mother, from all accounts and her own childhood memories, had been a woman of great stature. How she could have lost a friend though stupidity, as well as been ruled by her parents' left her thinking such a story was a lie.

"Yes, dear. You see, during our junior year, Hitome and I fell for a young exchange student named Thomas Langley. He was a beautiful male, with deep green eyes you could get lost in, blond hair that waved most amazingly in the air, and a body built from years of hard work. However extraordinary his outside appearance was, his inside mentality left much to be desired. You see, the young man had a romantic streak as wide as the horizon, but hid himself and his exploits in the shadows. He preferred to date many women at once, but also preferred it if those women had no knowledge of each other."

"So you and Mother both dated this man?"

"Yes, dear, but neither of us knew about it, as it was a topic he told us to never discuss with another. I guess it made the relationship that much more thrilling and dangerous to have a love no one could know about. And when such secrets did come to the light of day, we both felt that the other had betrayed us. Unfortunately, it was also brought to the notice of several families just how far Mr. Langley had gotten many of his lady admirers, resulting in many seeking the head of that youth for ruining their daughters' chastity as well as family honor. When our own parents learned of those events, we were quickly separated; told to no longer associate with such women who would do such things. In fact, it may have been that incident alone that resulted in the arranged marriages to the men who became our husbands. I must say that it would have appeared that they made rather poor choices in whom to engage us to. Would you not agree, dear?"

Kodachi could only shake her head, the revelation of what she heard hitting her hard. Her mother had been a saint as far as she was concerned. "Auntie, was my mother one of those who had allowed the young Langley to violate her chastity?"

"No, dear, he did not go that far with either of us. And not from a lack of trying, mind you. But we did have our own wants at that time, and they did not include that young man making us mothers on promises alone. But our parents felt that our mere association with that man had ruined our chances of finding a respectable husband." _Of course, from what they chose for us, it was clear to see they themselves had no clue as to how to do such things._ "Unfortunately, we allowed our hatred of the other from the perceived betrayal to cloud our minds and destroy our friendship. But even youth may make foolhardy mistakes, as we did by hiding our true feelings from one another, allowing what should have been a time for our greatest need for our friend turn into a reason to stay and drift further apart. It was only recently that I had discovered what had happened to my best friend, and it shames me to see what I allowed my own bitterness to wrought. Had I been less rash and self-delusional that I had been right; perhaps we may have salvaged that friendship and saved each other from the hells of our own creation. Who knows? Perhaps I would have raised you and your brother after her accident, and kept you away from that maniac you are forced to call Father. But seeing as how callously my own husband treated his own child, it is clear that there was no true winner in these events, save the kami who deemed them to be."

"Auntie? What was my mother like?"

The memories flooded back to her, drawing a smile that shown like a small sun, enamoring the young girl. "She was a woman with few equals. She could be the kindest person this side of heaven, treating all others as equals despite their status, seeing beyond such trifles as wealth or clout. In the realm of sports, she was my main competition, but a friendly rivalry mind you, each of us trying to outdo the other, and thus going much farther than had we no one. In the realm of knowledge, we were the top of our class, showing that beauty, grace, and brains need not be found in separate packages. We drove each other to be better than we had been the day before. In fact, it is through her I mastered my family's sword style at such an early age, as she and I often sparred to see which style was better. I believe in fact we may have started combining aspects and made our own kendo version of 'Anything Goes'."

"My mother was a martial artist?" _So that is where Tachi got his kendo skills from! Too bad he seems to have not received Mother's gift of adaptability._

"Yes, dear, she was a skilled warrior who few could equal. It was said that she even once nearly killed a small pervert who tried to steal her undergarments. She was true Art personified, and I will admit that, at times, I was as jealous of her skills and talents as she was of my own. But be it gymnastics, kendo, knowledge, plants, or even a simple thing like a board game we each strove to become better than the other without sacrificing our friendship or honor. That is why it is so sad to see how one stupid event could have changed everything."

It was those words that began to tear at Kodachi. Even she knew of how great her mother was - one only needs to look at the woman's trophy room which held awards for many sports and sciences –which even Kodachi, had tried to emulate. It began to sadden her to see that, unlike her mother, she did not have a true friend to goad her into becoming better than she had been, becoming complacent with her current pursuits. Her mother even treated common people as her equals, instead of quashing them as she herself had been taught…by her father. _Oh, Kami-sama, has that man warped me from what I wanted so badly? Am I nothing more than an imperfect and distorted reflection of my honored mother?_ "Auntie, am I like my mother?"

Nodoka shook her head. "I see how much you have tried to be like her, dear. That fact alone would have made your mother most proud of you. But I have also learned of your father's disrupting influence has done, especially when it comes to challenges and the treatment of others. This would sadden her indeed, as she wanted her children to follow her example. To hear of the action of your brother – violence towards my son and unwanted affections towards my daughter – as well as your own… But do not fret child there is still time and hope to alter these things."

Kodachi winced when her own indiscretions were alluded to, finding it harder and harder to portray herself as an innocent before this woman that in many ways did in fact remind her of her own long departed mother. But then the usual confusion came into play. "Auntie, I know of your darling son Ranma, but not of his sister. May I know of who she is and how my brother and I have offended her?"

"Oh dear, I assumed you knew; a foolish mistake on my part. My daughter is named Ranko. I believe your brother refers to her as the Pig-tailed Girl. He pursues her despite her clear disdain for him, while attacking my son because of his perceived influence over Ranko's choices."

Now Kodachi became sick. _That means all this time when I was trying to rid that scarlet harlot from my darling's presence, I was trying to injure his sister!_ "Oh my, how could my darling Ranma forgive me for trying to injure his sister?"

Nodoka shook her head, knowing that the young girl was not of the right mindset to accept the truth about Ranma's curse – a sad fact that even Nodoka had been ill-prepared to accept, and would not have, had Nabiki not been there to force her past her own delusions. "Dear, both of them do care for you as a friend, but do wish for you to get better, and I am saddened to say that is very unlikely under the current circumstances." Nodoka crossed the room, helping Kodachi to her feet, and embracing her in a hug. "Cry it out now, dear. Just let it all out."

For the first time in many years, Kodachi cried from her soul.

* * *

Kodachi made her way to her room, her mind struggling to stay clear to do what she knew she must. "Sasuke, come here please."

The small ninja appeared before her. "Yes, Mistress. What do you desire of me?"

"Sasuke, I need you to secure my financial resources so that only I or Auntie Saotome can gain access to it. I do not want my father or my brother to use what I am about to do to further their own ambitions."

"Yes, Mistress." The diminutive ninja was confused, for a moment; it seemed that his mistress had formed a coherent, logical thought.

"Also, I would like a tidy sum deposited into the Tendo account so that they need not fear living on the harsh streets. It would be most unworthy of a family such as ours to allow others of our group to lag behind and fall to the level of lowly street people."

"Mistress, I do not understand?"

"It is simple, my faithful family servant. Auntie Saotome has offered to adopt me into her clan, thus freeing me from the foul madness that pervades the clan whom I currently belong to. I wish to honor the original thoughts and ways of my mother, and follow her best friend until such times as I am both willing and mentally able to take control of the clan Kuno. I wish to serve my mother's memory with honor, and I am afraid that at my current level of mentality, I will be unable to honor her memory in such ways as deemed by a member of her stature."

Sasuke almost cried. He had remembered her mother, thought of her as a sister when Hitome had married into the Kuno family. The woman had been the epitome of grace and conduct, proving to be the very essence in which others were measured to be truly noble in spirit. When she had first arrived during the Master's courtship, she had been the one to show him the most kindness and acceptance he had ever had the fortune to encounter, outside the eldest Tendo daughter. Even before his father retired, Hitome favored the faithful servant, often treating him as a younger brother. By the time the courtship had ended, the two had grown close enough for Hitome to try and have her children think of him as Uncle Sasuke instead of a servant to their every whim. She had hoped to rear her children to be the regal examples of what true nobility was. She had hoped that they would rise above the petty actions of their family name and truly make the Kuno name great.

They were to be her greatest legacy.

Until the accident…

But it appeared that at least one of her children was trying to regain their sanity, trying to regain their former prestige, trying to regain their mother's glory. "May I say something, Mistress?"

Kodachi turned towards the faithful servant, the only one to remain with her family even after all these years of madness. "You never need fear reprisal from me again for speaking your mind, my faithful follower. Speak what it is with which you wish to impart onto me."

Sasuke simply smiled an honest smile that he hadn't shown in over a decade. "I do believe that the former mistress, your mother, would be quite proud of what you are doing now. Both for your own sake and that of those innocent and unrelated to your current needs, it shows you are truly her daughter."

Kodachi allowed her happiness for that comment to shine upon her face. _Mother would be proud of me for helping the family harboring my adopted brother, as well as seeking help out of this madness which clouds my mind._ She immediately fell to her knees, embracing her faithful servant, and releasing more tears. "Thank you, Sasuke. You have no idea how much that means to me now."

Sasuke could only smile and hug his Mistress back. It truly was a new day for the house of Kuno.

* * *

OMAKE

"Let Akane go!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Dam it, wake up!"

"Oh, sorry. So the great Ranma Saotome arrives to challenge the great Narcoleptic Martial Arts School! Fine then, prepare to battle!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Damn it Ranma, wake up and get me out of here!"

"Oh, sorry Akane. This style really makes you tired. So, are you ready to face me?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

A large sweatdrop appeared on Ranma's forehead. "So Akane, how exactly did this guy manage to catch you?"

Akane began to glow red with rage. "Damn it Ranma, just get me the hell out of here!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"GOD DAMN IT!"

The lesson: there are some things that should not be incorporated with martial arts.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	6. Steps towards the Future Part 2

**Chapter 6**

**Steps towards the Future Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000+ words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

Thanks again to Howard Russell, the best damn pre-reader out there and the main reason my latest stuff is so damn good.

* * *

So simple. It had been so simple to get Ranma from Akane; the girl didn't even throw a fit like the last time. She had just stormed off, acting as if she was justified in her reaction of the situation.

Truth be told, the two remaining people in the room would have felt better if even a half-hearted attempt at an infamous Akane Tendo Temper Tantrum had been used. It would have meant that Akane had cared.

But to show no emotion, no violent reaction to the switching of the engagement, other than the tone of her speech, thoroughly confused Nabiki and Ranma. But it had hurt Ranma even more. He simply sat in Nabiki's room for a good hour after the betrothal was shifted; Nabiki had dragged him there, preferring it to one of their fathers finding them and prattling on about supposed betrayals, possible schemes, and slighted honor.

Ranma had just stayed in her room, staring off into space while she did her homework. He even mindlessly did his own—at her prompting—and had actually completed it all correctly. She should know; she checked it.

But she could tell how hurt he was.

The non-existent reaction was proof enough to him that Akane had given up on him: that she no longer cared even enough to get mad at him. Whether it was true or not, that was how he saw it. To him, her love was already dead. She had managed to prove it to him by not taking action where months of mallet-attacks had not.

Nabiki would have to agree. For all appearances, it looked as if Akane had just given up on Ranma completely. Sure, she stared at him with anger, but it was more like what one gives a defeated foe rather than a former love.

Had Akane ever loved Ranma? Or was she just using him as a prize like the others: only being nice to him when her prize was in jeopardy of being lost?

Now, it seemed like the latter.

And the biggest pain Nabiki had was that she had been a part of it. Still was, since Nodoka was planning on springing the truth of her knowledge of his curse and the solutions for the marriage agreements in a few days. The only thing that would hurt him more, should it come out, would be Nabiki's little secret.

Slowly, she made her way downstairs. She was the only one up at this time, having decided to wake up at two in the morning to ensure that she could make the call in private. Normally, she would have made it in her room, from her own private line, but she felt that was too close to Ranma. And the downstairs phone would provide a more quiet and secure locale.

She admitted to herself that it was a flimsy excuse. But she needed some tea to settle her stomach, and she could prepare it while she made the call.

She wasn't worried about waking Nodoka. According to Sasuke, Nodoka would be staying the night at the hospital with Kodachi. Apparently the formally psychotic Black Rose was reaching a critical point in her therapy and it was felt best that Nodoka should be close by for support.

_I wish you luck, Kodachi. Your pain will soon be over._

_Mine is just beginning._

_Hell, with my luck and that of Ranma's, I'll probably be having triplets spread out over four days of labor._

After she set the water on the stove to heat and made certain the tea was in her cup, waiting to be made, she made her way to the phone, casting a glance to make certain Kasumi wasn't coming downstairs for some unknown reason. The girl could sense any disturbance and had been doting on Nabiki, believing that she was still ill. It wouldn't do well for her to hear the conversation with Nodoka's answering machine, especially since Nabiki's nerves were too shot to come up with a believable excuse.

"_Hello, this is Nodoka Saotome. I'm busy right now, so please leave your name, number, and reason for calling and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you."_

**BEEP**

"It's done. Proceed as planned." Nabiki hung up the phone and returned to the kitchen, finished preparing her tea, then returned to her room. This night was just getting too hectic, and she had only been engaged to Ranma for less that twelve hours.

Who knew what tomorrow morning would bring.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Ucchan's. How may we—oh, Auntie Saotome, welcome. Shall I fetch the Mistress for you?"

Nodoka looked at the cross-dressing ninja, still surprised that she had been missing so many of the strange things that everyone in Nerima took for granted. She had honestly thought that Konatsu was really a kunoichi, not a boy whose stepfamily showed that there truly was a thin line between demons and humans; all a matter of how they acted to determine which were truly evil. "No, child, first I have something to ask you, if you would permit me."

Konatsu smiled, gladdened to see someone treating him so kindly like his Mistress had once done. "I am at your disposal, Auntie, until you require me to fetch my Mistress. What do you require of this humble ninja?"

Nodoka motioned towards an empty booth and both sat down, the place empty because the lunch rush had already ended and the dinner rush still hours away. "Child, would you be comfortable should your Mistress and my child wed? I have been informed that you do have quite deep feelings for her, and you understand that, while I would wish my son a happy and blessed marriage with many grandchildren, I myself understand that some hearts may be broken."

The smile faded from his face, replaced with a deep frown. "I cannot lie to you, Auntie. It is true that I have deep feelings for Mistress Ukyo, and would be eternally grateful to the gods should they deem me worthy of having her equally return my humble affections. I would even forgive the fates for placing me with those horrid trolls that I was forced to live with for all those years when my own family passed beyond the veil. But unlike many others in this town, I will not force my desires upon the one whose affections I seek. Nor will I attack the one whom she desires in hopes of proving my superiority through combat. If she is to be with me, then it shall be her choice alone to stop the pursuit of your son."

Nodoka reached her hand across and took the ninja's free hand. "I thank you for your honesty, child. Just know that tomorrow your Mistress will need your support, your counsel, and your wisdom. If you are able to guide her well enough, she shall either have her dream or you shall, but only your heart can tell you which path is the correct one."

Nodoka stood up, smoothing out any wrinkles in her kimono and straightening her silk bundle. "I thank you for this time, child. Please know that, should you ever need someone to talk to or even a parent to support you when you decide to leave the dark shadow of your past life, please let me know, and I will be there for you. It would seem that in this part of Tokyo, those whose parents have forsaken them end up here in Nerima. Please inform your Mistress that the both of you are to attend a meeting at the Tendo residence at seven tomorrow night. All the fiancées will be gathered there and it will be a meeting of peaceful discussion. Know that any who start a fight for whatever reason will be disqualified from the possibility of marrying my son. Also inform her that I have prepared ways to save honor, so that my son will not be pressured by his father's stupidity into making any decisions. If they refuse my offers to save honor, then they will face the punishments for such on their own shoulders, and not be able to blame my child or family for their misfortune. Good day, child."

Konatsu returned to his seat after seeing Nodoka out. _It would seem that she has tired of the inability of her son to choose. Not that I blame him, as he holds what little honor his father has left him above all else and knows choosing one will have dire consequences for the others as well as his intended._

_Oh, what a weird day tomorrow promises to be. I do hope the Mistress will survive it._

With those thoughts, the ninja slipped back into the storeroom to inform Ukyo of tomorrow's meeting, hoping that her hopes would be carefully constrained. Though he did not wish to see her hurt in any way, he could only protect her so much from the outside world.

From herself, there was little he could offer in the way of protection.

* * *

"Nihao! Welcome to Nekohanten. How may Shampoo—oh! Is Airen mother! Please sit, what Shampoo get for you?"

Nodoka had to smile at the young woman; child seemed such an inappropriate description for her. She was in the prime of her life and, aside from the stupidity of her elders—a fault Nodoka admitted she shared—she showed much potential. But these were things she was here to fix. "I simply request a meeting with you and your great-grandmother, child. We have details to discuss and, yes, it does deal with your relationship with my son."

The smile that statement brought to Shampoo's face was wide and infectious. Nodoka couldn't help but continue to smile as the girl skipped into the back to fetch Cologne. _She truly does have feelings for my manly son. It would be such a pity if he should only choose one of his intendeds. Well, I really can't force him to choose one in particular. But, oh the options I can give him. If nothing else, I will end up with another new daughter or two._

"You wished to speak with us?"

Cologne's sentence managed to break Nodoka from falling into daydreams of grandchildren. "Yes, Elder. I wish to discuss some things with you, and I feel it would be best to do so now."

"Ah, would this have anything to do with son-in-law, as my great-granddaughter has suggested?"

"It does, and while I appreciate the candor with which you speak with me, please refrain from calling my son that."

"By our laws, he has wed Shampoo, and this is absolute."

"Really?" Nodoka's smile betrayed nothing as she quickly whipped out her family honor blade and held its point against Shampoo's throat. "I win, child."

Cologne could only stare, not knowing how Nodoka could have moved so quickly without betraying a sense of intent or of powering up her chi or ki to invoke such speed.

Shampoo, however, was confused. Her mother-in-law had just defeated her, without challenge. "Why Airen mother do this to Shampoo? She no like Shampoo?"

Nodoka almost broke her gaze at the child, seeing her eyes begin to tear up at the thought of losing Ranma. _Ah, young love. How I miss those days._ "As my prize, I claim Rite of Custody."

The Amazons' eyes went wide, expressions and hypotheses forgotten. "And how, may I ask, do you know of that law, Elder Saotome?"

Nodoka removed her sword from Shampoo's neck, placing it back in its sheath. "I did some digging on your people, Elder Cologne. Imagine my surprise at what I found. First, you punished your kin for failing at a task she should never have been given in the first place. Her fight with my child was for the food he and my worthless husband ate, not for dominance over one another, and certainly not worth a Kiss of Death. Second, you so poorly taught her how to associate with people, that she attacked anyone who may have had knowledge of my son's whereabouts. Third, you continue the stupidity of honoring those kisses, even when my son only defeated her to save another from her attack.

"You know no formal challenge for her hand was ever issued and, back in your own village, no one informed my child of what could happen should he face an Amazon. What more, you allow the worthless and dishonorable suitor constantly after my new daughter to continue to attack my son with deadly intent. What say you to my claims, Elder?"

Cologne's brow grew. "I have not proclaimed you successful in your challenge, Elder Saotome."

Nodoka kept her smile. "To refuse my claim would also be to refute your claims on my child, Elder. Unlike you have demonstrated, I do care about what happens to this child. The simple fact that she did not react to my attack before the blade was to her neck has shown me that you have been sorely lacking in her training. Perhaps to give that idiot suitor a chance to win her should your plans for my child fail.

"But I will not allow her to suffer anymore for the arrogance of those who claim wisdom. Nor will I allow you to force my son to be with her for the sake of maintaining her honor, with which you have ensnared her as well. Should my son not choose to be with her, she now would face no backlash, as I now control her path."

Her smile faded, her eyes focusing directly into the furrowed gaze of the Amazon Elder. "Be careful your next move, Elder Cologne. Should you push events against those I claim as kin—which now includes Shampoo—then you will force a blood feud that will make what my son did to Saffron look like a child's fight. Do not confuse the weakness of my husband for that of all of my bloodline. The Saotome name is mine, not his, and we are far from weak. Do not force us to humble the Amazon Nation as my son has done to others in your lands."

"May I ask why you have done this?" Cologne tried to hide her rage at what Nodoka had done. It was true that Cologne had been considering having Ranma find out about what Shampoo faced at home should he fail to return with them. But Nodoka was ruining her plans, and revealing little of her intentions.

"For that, be at the Tendo Dojo at seven tomorrow night. There will be no fighting, or that group will forfeit their claim to my son. If another starts a fight, there will be no retaliation, only defense. But I dare say that I will be more than enough to take care of such matters."

Nodoka turned her attention to Shampoo. "Child, I will offer you a chance to be with my son, but only he can make such a decision. But now, you have no fear of what awaits those you care for should he choose another." She went forward, embracing Shampoo in a motherly hug. "Be well, child. I wish you luck tomorrow night. All shall be explained then."

As she turned to leave, she was interrupted by the Amazon missing from their meeting. Unfortunately, he wasn't wearing his glasses again.

"Shampoo, I love you! Marry me!"

With her free hand, since she was currently being hugged by the myopic male, she concentrated a bit of her ki into her finger and touched him upon his forehead where the supposed 'third eye' is.

Mousse dropped to the floor. "What the hell—"

"I merely hit the one weakness to the Hidden Weapon's style, something a master such as yourself should know about. What you now feel is the weight of all you hold pressing against you." She lowered her head. "Now hear this. If I hear of you attacking my son again, I shall send you back to whatever family will claim you in your village as a glazed duck dinner. Should you make any more unwanted advances towards Shampoo, whom I have claimed by Rite of Custody, then I shall do the same. Elder Cologne and the others of your village might accept your foolishness, but I will not! Understand me, child?"

"But…but she loves me—"

"If she loved you, she would say so. Instead she proclaims love for my son, whom you attack. I know your laws, child, and that is not the way to win her hand. But guess what; even your laws will not win her hand now."

She turned back to the astonished Amazons. "The technique will wear off in a few minutes. I would suggest getting his eyes fixed as soon as possible. I would so hate to have to kill him because he attacked an innocent. Good day, ladies; I shall see you tomorrow night. And remember; be on your best behavior."

With that, she left, and three Amazons were left wondering what the true power of the Saotome might be, and why she hadn't begun to train Ranma in it yet.

* * *

Nabiki knocked on the door to the guest room before entering. She had expected to see her new fiancé in there in his girl form, but not the way Ranma was now. She was standing in front of the wall mirror, sniffling a little and wiping away a few stray tears.

"I'll never see her as a guy, will I, Nabiki? I'll only ever be able ta see her as your cousin, 'Ranko Tendo'. I can't ever face her as her son, no matter how much I want to."

Nabiki walked over to her fiancé, trying to keep a brave face and from spilling her secrets. Placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders, she stood behind Ranma, pulling herself close and looking into the mirror over her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Ranma. Maybe she's coming here to tell you that she knows and is going to accept you as her son."

Ranma turned towards Nabiki, backing away slightly so as not to be too close to her. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll accept me. I can just see it now. 'Hello, son. So nice to see you. Oh, you're actually Ranko? Well, here is the ceremonial white kimono, and a pen and paper to write your goodbye poem on. Now, would you like to commit seppuku in the dojo or outside? I would suggest outside, since the weather is oh so lovely.' That about sound right to you?"

Nabiki could only sigh. _Ranma's right, though. She might very well have done that if I didn't have that talk with her._ "Listen, Ranma. I know for certain she will not ask you to commit seppuku when she finds out. She loves her son too much and misses him more than anything to ask that of you. Besides, with three women after you, how can she not think you're manly?"

Ranma's face bore his confusion. "Three? You mean you're after me now?"

She could only smile. "I told you I plan to try and make this work, Ranma. I promised you I wasn't going to sell you like I did last time.

"And besides, if for some stupid reason she even thinks about it, I'll simply tell her that our agreement was made before it, which means I have first dibs on your life. Then we just have to make certain I outlive her."

Ranma turned back towards the mirror. "Thanks, Nabiki. I…I really appreciate it."

She closed in on the girl, wrapping her arms around Ranma's waist and placed her head back on her shoulder. "I'll be there with you, Ranma. And I won't let her hurt you in any way. She's only coming here to sort out the mess your father put you in."

"I…I know. But I can't shake the feelin' that something bad is gonna happen. I mean—HEY!"

Nabiki silenced Ranma's protests of her fears by quickly spinning the neo-girl around and planting her lips on Ranma's. The kiss continued for a few seconds before Nabiki broke it, staring into the startled girl's eyes, hoping she had not dared too much too quickly in giving Ranma the kiss. "I mean it, Ranma. No matter what, I'll be by your side. It doesn't matter if after the meeting we are to be married or as friends, I will always be there for you, no matter what. Understand?"

Ranma could only nod her head, still shocked by Nabiki kissing her, let alone in her cursed form. "Understood."

After a quick stop in the furo to wipe the remaining tears from Ranma's face and for her to blow her nose, the two made their way downstairs to wait the arrival of not only the other fiancées, but of the woman most feared in the Nerima Ward: Nodoka Saotome.

* * *

Once all of the members of the household and the invited guests were seated in the dining room, Nodoka entered. She stood in the kitchen doorway, two thermoses of hot water hidden behind her back. "Before we can begin, there are two who have yet to arrive."

The hot water splashing them was the only warning Ranma and Genma received before Nodoka sat down. "Now that my son and husband have decided to join us, we can begin."

The two in question paled, Genma trying to move towards the exit while Ranma stayed where he was; frightened about having to die now. It was only Nabiki holding his hand under the table that kept his heart beating. While his father would always try to shirk responsibility, he would accept his fate. He would not beg for his life or more time. Having her hold his hand meant he would be okay, if but for the moment.

The sword barely missing his nose was the only warning Genma received. "Husband, do not tell me you are so unmanly that you would leave this meeting so soon. I can think of nothing, save the arrival of the Kami themselves, which would warrant such."

"Ah, no, dear." Genma made his way back to Soun's side, wishing to put as much distance between himself and his wife.

But he wasn't afraid of her, no. He was being tactical.

"Good. Now we are here to discuss which girl my son will be marrying. This is not a discussion of the Seppuku Contract, which my son has fulfilled, though my husband's part leaves me wondering. As such, my son need not fear me."

Ranma's grip lessened on Nabiki's hand. "Um, not that I ain't happy that I met your expectations, Mom. But what do ya mean?"

Nodoka could only smile. "Remind me afterwards, Ranma, we need to work on your scholastic aptitude."

"Huh?"

"She means your school work and the way you talk, Ranchan."

"Oh!" He nodded towards Ukyo finally understanding. "Okay, Mom. I wanna be the best for ya. But I'm afraid I ain't much good with school. Of course might have something to do with psycho teachers and pineapple-happy principals."

"That's okay, Ranma. We will work on it together. Soon, I'll have you being the smartest student as well as the best martial artist at that school." She absolutely beamed with pride when she saw the smile on her son's face. "But first, we must discuss the engagements that your father has so carelessly made for you." She turned towards her husband. "Did you even consider that I might want some input into whom my son married? You are fortunate that I made no such promises, or I would request you kill yourself right now!"

Genma shrunk back behind Soun. "But it was for the schools."

"Oh yes, I know what you have done, claiming it was for the schools. You will be happy to know I've kept in contact with the people who you received 'help' from. They'll be glad to talk to you about reparations. Perhaps they will simply be satisfied with a pound of flesh." Her gaze lowered. "Perhaps that bottomless pit you call a stomach will provide them that pound. It seems you have put on much weight, stealing food from our growing child, claiming it as speed training. I also know of the other 'training' you have put my son through, and I guarantee you, you will be alive long enough to try and justify it."

It was rare to see Genma as pale as he was now, but all at the table, minus his good friend whom he was currently using as a shield from his wife, would agree it was deserved.

"First off, the three girls involved in this discussion are Nabiki Tendo, Shampoo of the Amazon, and Ukyo Kuonji. There will be no further changes of this listing, and no more switching of the engagements. Each of them will be offered an honorable solution to not wedding my son. But should they choose to refuse that option, then the dishonor they would receive will fall onto them alone. Is that understood?"

All three women nodded, knowing that Nodoka was serious.

"Good. You three should know that if my son does not choose you, then you will be adopted into my clan, with provisions preventing my husband from trying to marry you out. He will not be allowed to repeat this debacle with you as I failed to stop him from doing with my son."

She turned to Ranma, who was still eyeing her since he feared she would still attack him. "My son, the contract with you is null and void. You need have no fear of me trying to force or request seppuku from you. But you are charged with choosing a bride in two months time. Even you must agree, this debacle has gone on for far too long. Though I do understand why you haven't chosen one yet: because of the dishonor to the others."

Ranma could only nod his head in agreement. It was something he had hoped Akane would understand, perhaps even offer to help him with. But she spurned him, blaming him for their actions. If they could have figured out something sooner, or even if he had been able to approach Nabiki to ask for help to learn of the price, then maybe he could have done things for himself. But his mother helping him… it just felt right. And for once, it felt great to have a family member who cared enough to help him, instead of blame and assault him.

Nodoka smiled at her child, promising to herself to make certain her child never felt fear of her again. Her husband had destroyed too many opportunities for them, and she would not have her son hide from her again. "There are four options to what we have right now. The first option is that Ranma will choose the Tendo agreement, specifically Nabiki."

"You hear that, Tendo. The schools will be—"

He was cut off as a knife flew from Nodoka's sleeve and impacted the table before him. "I said no talking until I am finished, husband. Is that understood?"

All that was there was now a panda holding a sign and playing with a beach ball. "I'm just a simple panda." A flip of the sign revealed, "Please don't throw knives at me."

She looked at him with disgust. "We will talk about what you have done, later.

"Now back to what I was saying if there are no further objections or comments." She decided to continue as silence answered her question.

"The second option will be that he will marry Shampoo." A bubbly laugh from the mentioned Amazon was the only sound from that response.

"The third option will be that he marries Ms. Kuonji." It was now Ukyo's turn for the bubbly laugh.

"Then there is a fourth option. Since Ms. Kuonji is legally registered as a male and Ms. Shampoo only cared about marriage in the eyes of her tribe, then we can have this: Ranma's male form marries Nabiki; Ranma's female form marries Ms. Kuonji, with her taking the Saotome name; and Ms. Shampoo will be officially a mistress here but wife as far as her people are concerned. Then everyone is happy. Oh, there will be so many grandchildren!"

Everyone could only stare with open mouths, with the exception of the male at the center of the discussion. Ranma had passed out at his mother's last statement.

* * *

Nabiki sat on her bed, her face still pale but her mind running at the speed of light. _That bitch! That insensitive, manipulative, scheming, psychotic bitch! She planned this. She planned to make that fourth option all along. How could she do this to her own son!_

Nabiki had always suspected that Nodoka had a warped sense of reality. It was only because of curiosity and a desire to see her son that Nabiki had been able to get the seppuku contract from her. The woman had always shown a dubious belief at what constituted as "manly", about as dubious as Genma's sense of honor.

But the woman had basically placed all the pressure back on Ranma again, and that was not Nabiki's intention or desire. Granted, she did want an honest shot at him, and was glad that everyone's honor would be secure if Ranma didn't choose them. But to do what Nodoka did…

"The woman is certifiable. There's no other explanation. It's a miracle that Ranma's as sociable as he is." Nabiki allowed herself to fall back on the bed, trying to find a way to let lose the stress that threatened to break out of her mind.

_Okay, let's look at this from another angle. I need to figure out where everyone stands now_,_ thanks to her little monkey wrench in the fiancée works._

_What are the benefits?_

_All of the fiancées will be nice to each other now. Each one now has an even chance of winning his heart, instead of one to two. Each one will have to win his heart, since they can't use honor as a crutch to try and force his hand. They won't risk Ranma finding one of them being picked on, and now he or Nodoka will be able to see any plans to eliminate the competition. They will have to be honest about him and how they feel, as well as whether or not they wish to risk the possibility of being in a four-way marriage. _

_Hell, even I don't know if I am comfortable with that. But I do have two months to figure it out._

_What are the drawbacks?_

_Guilt. They may try to guilt Ranma into picking them, or try and find some way to make the others look less desirable by trying to show that they would gladly accept the fourth option for Ranma's happiness and peace of mind while another would hate and resent him for it. We may be forced to see if we can tolerate our husband being with another girl, or even being with them ourselves._

_The worst part is, Ranma may feel that he's betraying someone's honor because of this option and try and commit seppuku just to appease his own sense of decency. _

_I need to talk to him tonight after dinner. I need to make certain he won't try and kill himself because of this stupid option._

_Damn my head hurts!_

It was a knock on the door that finally broke her out of her internal monologue. _Great, I wonder which demon this is. _"Come in."

She was almost glad to see Shampoo come in and shut the door.

That was until she heard Shampoo lock the door.

"Why Nabiki not tell Shampoo that Airen mother know and help? Why she no tell Shampoo she engaged to Airen or that she want Airen as well?"

Nabiki could tell Shampoo was upset, in all likelihood believing that Nabiki had betrayed her trust. But the recent episode with Nodoka had raised her stress beyond caring if the bubbly Amazon decided she needed to pound a Tendo. "I went to get her help after reading your rule book, Shampoo. We were hurting Ranma and I told you he wouldn't choose unless honor could be satisfied between all of us. I got included in that because Auntie decided I would be a better match than Akane."

Shampoo smiled. "That true. Sneaky girl better than kitchen-destroyer. Less chance Airen die from food that fights back. But no explain why sneaky-girl want Airen."

Nabiki could only look towards the wall, trying to hide how deep her feelings were, something that she wasn't willing to concede quite yet to Nodoka. "Can you ask that question with all you know about him? I like him, I really do, but I'm not certain if it's love or not. I'll give it a chance, but I won't jump into this without knowing for certain, and neither should you. We all owe him that."

Shampoo marched over to her, turning her head forcibly to look directly into her eyes. "Shampoo want to know, did Nabiki trick Shampoo into believing she friend?"

Nabiki stared straight into her eyes, easily answering a question she knew well. "I am your friend, Shampoo. I wanted to help you and Ranma. You're now safe from the judgment of others in your tribe. You just have to earn his love and his heart, instead of expecting it now. We all do. But we all have a chance; that is all we could ask for, and all we deserve."

Shampoo held her face for a moment, studying her eyes, trying to see if any deceit lay in them. After a few tense moments, she released Nabiki's face. "Shampoo believe Nabiki. But want Nabiki to know Shampoo will try hardest to win Airen heart." Shampoo turned away and headed for the door. Before she opened it, she turned back towards Nabiki. "Shampoo wish you luck as well. Airen may choose you or all of us. But Shampoo no mind if Nabiki win as much, or sharing Airen with Nabiki." It was then the trademark Amazon smile appeared on her face again, bringing her back to the bubbly Amazon. "Just you no be upset if Shampoo tire out Airen on honeymoon too too much to let other brides be happy that night. Bye-bye."

In a flash, she was gone.

And Nabiki could only stare at the door. _She was mad, but happy. I guess she can be herself with all the pressure off her now._

A smile crept on her face. _I guess we all can be ourselves now, and let him see the real souls behind our masks._ "Man, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"I would have to agree with you, prospective daughter-in-law."

"EEK!" Nabiki flew off the bed towards the opposite wall, staring at her formerly locked window and the diminutive figure of Cologne.

"And such excellent reflexes as well. If son-in-law chooses the fourth option, I see I will have fun training you as well. I won't have my great-granddaughter marrying a weak girl who can't defend herself."

Cologne panned her eyes downward, looking at an area on Nabiki that the girl had been trying to hide for the past week. "But it would appear you have already gotten a jumpstart on the competition."

Nabiki froze in terror, fear creeping through every neuron in her head, blowing away all of the stress. _SHE KNOWS!

* * *

_

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	7. Fallen Angels

**Chapter 7**

**Fallen Angels**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

Thanks again to Howard Russell, the best damn pre-reader out there and the main reason my latest stuff is so damn good.

* * *

Cologne panned her eyes downward, looking at an area on Nabiki that the girl had been trying to hide for the past week. "But it would appear you have already gotten a jumpstart on the competition." 

Nabiki froze in terror, fear creeping through every neuron in her head, blowing away all of the stress. _SHE KNOWS!_

"Oh, don't worry, child. While a large part of me is grateful that son-in-law can actually...perform his husbandly duties, I can no more do anything to you now than before his mother made her proclamation." Cologne was truthful in her words, but they obviously were doing nothing to calm down the middle Tendo. "You are with child, Nabiki. Our tribe would not touch you, now or ever."

"R-r-r-right. Like after all that's happened, I'm supposed to believe that no Amazon will take a shot at me!"

Cologne let out a stressed breath, shaking her head. "Child, in case you've forgotten, if anything happens to you, everyone loses. Realize, we could have killed your sister at any time, but we chose not to. Not because she wasn't a threat in the slightest. Not because she has zero cooking talent, no patience, and a temper that would set off a master of Zen. It was clear when I arrived, just as it's clear now, that all you Tendo girls are very special to Ranma. He will never join our tribe if we incur his hatred. Additionally, we most certainly do not kill those with child, so calm yourself. This much stress will not be good for your child."

That sentence alone forced Nabiki to try and calm her frayed nerves. Slowly, her breathing came under control. She stared at the powerful and ancient Amazon. If what she said was true, she might be able to still contain the situation. "Even if, say, the father has no idea he is to be a father?"

Very few things in this world had every surprised Cologne.

This was one of them. "Are you telling me son-in-law hasn't considered the consequences of his actions? Oh, that's rich!"

_Hold nothing back._ "I'll tell you the full story so long as you do not use this information in any way, shape, or form to gain favor with Ranma, outside of what you would have done without this knowledge."

_Now this is getting interesting. _"I swear on the honor of myself and the Amazons."

Steadying herself, Nabiki made her way back to the bed, inviting the Elder to sit beside her, and told her story.

By the time she was done, Cologne was on the floor, laughing. "Oh, that's rich. He had the experience of his life and can't remember it. That fits with his life. Oh my god, my sides are hurting! And you had to trust Nodoka, oh…it hurts!"

Nabiki only sat on her bed, arms folded under her chest, staring at Cologne as she saw the Elder roll around on the floor, the laughter not looking to end any time soon. _Great, this just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

Ukyo was walking back to Ucchan's. She hadn't stayed long after Nodoka made her statements. It wasn't like she hadn't expected something like this. She had thought of such a situation when she had heard how many people Ranma had been engaged to. As much as she hated even considering the possibility that Ranma might be forced to choose someone else, these thoughts had plagued her. 

She knew Ranma was honorable, and believed with all her heart that she could win him. After all, unlike the Tendos, her entire honor, gender identity, and family name were on the line. Added to the fact that she was "the cute fiancée", she expected she would win Ranma in the end, as he would go to the girl who had the most to lose if he didn't wed them.

But Nodoka had removed all of those threats. Her father's careless words came back to haunt them, as all Nodoka needed to do was offer Ukyo formal adoption into her clan.

The deal that Nodoka offered also would invalidate any previous claims offered on Saotome women for the next three generations should she be adopted into the Saotome clan. In effect, she wouldn't have to worry about promises made by Genma coming back to haunt her. The Kami forbid that she should choose the adoption option and end up being married off because of some other promise Genma made for more free food and booze.

But that meant giving up any hope that Ranchan would pick her.

True, Akane had always been the best possibility. Ranma had killed for her. He had been willing to marry her. Hell, he had lived with her. All he did was come to Ukyo with problems and a hunger for free food.

Now, she would have to strive to get him to see her as something besides a sister, or worse, as a brother. Nodoka had said Ranma would be moving to her house, so each girl would have a chance; no single one would have a home-field advantage. She couldn't use the threat of banishment from her clan, her ten-year voyage of revenge, or her changed status to male by her father, to make him pick her. She would have to win his heart.

For the moment, he had three official fiancées. And each had the same shot at winning him.

She didn't even want to think of what would happen when the Kunos found out. Tatewaki might leave him alone since he wasn't engaged to Akane. On the other hand, he might still bother him over his "pig-tailed girl", though it was doubtful he would press the issue harder than before. She didn't even want to consider what psychosis Kodachi would jump into for being disqualified from the meeting. She undoubtedly would jump Ranma the next chance she got to demand a reason why "Auntie" would ditch her like that.

Hell, even Ryoga might leave him alone unless Akane played the "Ranma made me cry" card. But given enough time, it was likely P-chan would hear something and attack again. She knew why Ranma didn't reveal Ryoga's secret. And with all the clues he left, it was obvious how blind Akane had to be to miss it. She had kept the secret herself as an inside joke. It wasn't her place to reveal how clueless the Violent Tomboy was. In the end, it would only get Ranma beaten. And if the two fathers weren't going to reveal it, then who was she to worry about what little honor Akane had left.

_So what do I do now? I can hope I can make Ranma realize how much in love with me he is, but that's all I can do. His mother removed all the ammo I could use to persuade him to choose me. And I'm already behind because he sees me as a brother. That means I have to go three hundred percent feminine. I can't stop being the friend, but I have to convince him I can be more._

She had much to think about. Ranma would be difficult, to say the least. She would have to get him on a…date. Her only chance was to get him to see her not only as a woman, but also as someone whom he could love and as a possible wife. She would have to pull out all the stops. That meant borrowing some clothes from Konatsu, and perhaps getting his advice on how to approach males, ways to act, as well as how to appear more feminine.

Kind of odd she was asking a cross dresser for advice on how to obtain men.

_It was so much simpler when I was the cute fiancée._

But then Shampoo had to throw a monkey wrench into her dreams. The bubbly Amazon had asked her one question before she had left the Tendo Dojo: "Do you think Ranma be happy running restaurant for rest of life when he love martial arts most?"

How was she supposed to answer that? All of her dreams of Ranma had entailed him helping to run Ucchan's and raising their kids. Now she was being asked to consider the possibility that if they did get married—she had to fight hard for a moment not to head into dream land with that issue—that Ranma might not want to work in the restaurant.

Did Ranma really want to do something else for the rest of his life?

Did she really know so little of the real Ranma?

She decided to head back to her restaurant and think of this later. She needed to open back up, and ask Konatsu some questions about looking "girlish". Forcing back a shiver that idea sent through her, she decided one thing more. She needed to set up a date with Ranma as soon as possible. She needed to know exactly who it was she was chasing, and which of her dreams for the future were wrong.

* * *

Shampoo had stood before the main entrance to the dojo, watching as the man she loved was pushing his energy into an intense kata. She could feel the emotions trying to flow out of him: anger at again being placed in a situation with no out, being forced to decide something he still felt he should have more control over, and the possibility he would be forced to hurt someone's feelings by not choosing them. 

_Now I see, Airen. It is obvious this one was truly as blind as Mu Tzu when it came to what you wanted. Can this one repair all of the damage my actions have caused? Can you find it in your heart to love me as much as this one loves you?_

"Ranma, is okay?" She tried to sound as concerned as possible. In truth, she was. But Ranma might not be ready yet to accept the possibility that she was being honest with him or that she cared about how he felt.

He stopped the kata soon after she interrupted. "I don't know, Shampoo. I really don't know. Why can't anything be simple in my life? Why's everyone making decisions for me and not asking what I want first? I mean, I expect this sort of thing from Pops; he never was one to think about others. But my own mother…" Shaking his head, he tried to move beyond the depression. "I ain't ready for marriage! I ain't ready to be that! Why can't they just let me be Ranma? Why can't the just let me grow up before shoving these responsibilities on me?" The anger had been steadily rising is his voice, but not in the volume. "How the hell can I get married? I ain't even eighteen yet! How the hell am I supposed to support my wife—my family—when I ain't even out of school yet? Now I gotta get a tutor, I gotta try and look for a college so I can get a degree, I gotta figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life!"

Breathing deeply he tried to reign in his emotions. "Sorry about that, Shampoo. I didn't mean to blow up at ya like that."

"Is okay, Ranma. Shampoo understand. She think same things lately since "Auntie" come see her. Shampoo know Ranma no want to go back to village. So Shampoo ask self what she do then. Will Shampoo stay and run Nekohanten? Does Shampoo want that? Maybe Shampoo be healer like Tofu? Shampoo too too good with stuff like that from practice with Airen!" She finished that up with a large smile, to which grew slightly when she heard Ranma laughing.

"Yeah, the tomboy sure gave you a lot of practice with that."

Shampoo walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, fighting her instinct to latch onto him and never let go, to hold onto the dream that they would be together. But such dreams would only last for another two months. "Shampoo think these things because Shampoo want to make own path. She hope Ranma in path with her, but understand her path may not be Airen's path." His smile at that made her heart jump. He was truly seeing a side of her few saw and Shampoo was glad it made him happy. People often thought she was stupid, merely because she didn't speak and understand Japanese perfectly. But Ranma was different. "Shampoo also want to say is too too sorry for how she treat Ranma before. You no pick because you no want others to have dishonor, right? Shampoo understand. That why all womens want Airen, because he like that. Shampoo hope you give her fair chance to win Airen's heart."

"Uh, thanks, Shampoo. I'll give you a shot. I mean, I know you probably had something bad waitin' for you if I didn't come back. I just hope if I choose you, you'll be okay staying here for a while."

She smiled; it was a start. "Shampoo too too happy Airen forgive her. But she be happy if Ranma pick option he like most." But her playful nature struck again. "She okay if Ranma choose all three."

His eyes shot open wide. "W-w-w-what?"

"Aiyah, we need to get bigger bed for all four to sleep in! Wonder how things work out in…honeymoon? Yes, honeymoon. Shampoo wonder how all three girls get happy at same time."

She moved quickly to catch him as he passed out from the naughty thoughts Shampoo had placed in his head. Lowering both of them to the dojo floor, she rested his head on her lap. "Shampoo sorry, Airen, but you is too too easy to tease." Looking around, she bent quickly and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Shampoo just hope everyone happy with how this ends."

* * *

"Are you quite done yet, Elder?" 

Cologne had been literally laughing her ass off for the last ten minutes. Every time she had gotten close to composing herself, she would break into a fit of giggles after looking at Nabiki for a few seconds. Currently, she was using some tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Oh, yes, child. Forgive an old woman, but I haven't laughed that hard since my old rival, Bii Da, fell into the Spring of Drowned Man. Oh, oh, I almost have myself under control, child. Give me a minute more."

It took five minutes for Cologne to fully compose herself, still rubbing her sides and cheeks from their overexertion. "Okay, child. So let me get this straight. Son-in-law was actually able to relax on your trip to visit that college. You got him drunk, used him to keep four rude males—whom, by the way, deserve to be sold to the Musk as new brides—away from you, and you both ended up falling into the roles so deeply, that you had wild, passionate sex. Of which, only you recall what happened. You found out you were carrying his child, decided to keep it, and after looking over all the possible people with whom you could seek help from, you decided that his mother was your best option. Is this all true?"

"Yes, it is true."

Cologne closed her eyes, forcing her breath to stay steady and her mind not to launch into another fit of laughter. "She not only helped you figure out how to save my great-granddaughter's honor—a fact I am grateful for—but also how to deal with Kodachi and eventually her insane brother. She then betrayed you, by not giving Ranma a way out where he would be single, but instead forcing him to choose a bride or brides in two months time, which will be when you start to show. Was there anything I missed? Oh wait, I forgot. You are now just as love-struck with him as the other two fiancées, but you will not force him into anything anymore, after learning to respect him after the calendars."

Nabiki exhaled, feeling slightly agitated with how well this "meeting" was going. "Yes, that about sums it up, Elder." Her voice was beginning to betray her stress at how Cologne was taking the situation. She knew the Elder was about one word of double-meaning away from another half hour laugh riot, and the hormones coursing through her blood were cracking her Ice Queen Mask.

Steadying herself, Cologne looked at Nabiki, noticing that the girl's aura showed her slowly dwindling control over her emotions. _Ah, so she is beginning to know the joys of pregnancy. How fortunate that she hasn't chosen to share this information with Ranma. It would all but ensure her victory. Perhaps it would be best to steer Ranma towards the harem option. Any child of son-in-law's will have much potential, as well as secure for the Amazon Nation the techniques that the Elder Saotome has yet to teach her child._ "So, child, what are your plans now? This is the last night young Ranma will be staying here before moving back with his mother."

Nabiki's aura immediately shifted from barely contained anger to depression and doubt. "I just want him to be happy. I guess I will see if we can just hang out and watch some movies. He deserves some rest after that shit his mother pulled today. Plus, I was hoping you could take a look at Akane. She's been acting way too strange, even for her. I just want to make certain she isn't going to go crazy and start attacking everyone or find out if some old potion someone used is finally kicking in."

Cologne had to admit that was strange as well. The girl had almost acted as if Ranma meant nothing to her anymore. This had been a far cry from how the girl was acting the last time the engagement was shifted to Nabiki, and it was doubtful that Akane had somehow discovered Nabiki's secret. "I agree, child. The woman who was present for this was definitely not acting like Akane. I will endeavor to discover why. Just be careful around her until I do. I do not wish to see anyone hurt, especially now."

Nabiki nodded, unsure what to say to Cologne's proclamation. She had no idea what motives the old woman had for saying that, whether it was for her child's safety, or the fact Ranma would be unlikely to stop Akane from killing him, or that her death might delay Shampoo getting pregnant by him as well.

"I just have one more question for you, dear, and it is very important."

"Okay, I'll try to answer it."

"Does he fit his name?" Cologne looked at her with a perverted smile.

It took all of Nabiki's mental control not to slam down into the floor and perform the Ultimate Face-fault.

* * *

Omake! By Howard 

Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne, Nabiki, and Ranma entered the room where all of the Nerima regulars were gathered. Mousse and Shampoo went straight over to Akane and grabbed her by her arms. She started struggling but gave up after just a few seconds of futile effort.

The others reacted in shock and a cacophony of protests was heard. They slowly quieted down when Ranma raised his hands to get their attention.

Ranma addressed everyone, "When we first got here, it was clear that there was something not quite right about Akane."

"Her sudden bursts of anger, her furtive demeanor, the glowing footprints," Nabiki explained. "Not to mention her sudden three-pack-a-day habit."

"But when we found the plans for the Nerima Wrecking Crew Amusement Park, we knew something was fishy."

"We quickly discovered that someone else went missing at the same time that Akane's behavior changed."

Ranma stepped up next to Akane. "And that person is..." He grabbed Akane by the chin and peeled off the mask revealing a weathered and withered old man. "The old caretaker."

The assembled Neriminians collectively gasped. "Mr. Johnson!"

"I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

"Jinkies," said Nabiki.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos. 

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	8. Redefining the Game

**Chapter 8**

**Redefining the Game**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000+ words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

Thanks again to Howard Russell, the best damn pre-reader out there and the main reason my latest stuff is so damn good.

* * *

She slowly came to, the next morning, her neck a little sore. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself lying on what she had earlier thought was a lumpy mattress. But her eyes now spotted the sleeping figure of her possible fiancé: Ranma Saotome.

Last night had gone well, all things considered. Before Cologne left, she told Nabiki she had no idea why Akane was acting the way she was. There were no spells or potions in or on her, and no new techniques that would account for the personality shift. For all intents and purposes, Akane had just...stopped caring.

She half expected to see Akane in self-assigned sentry duty while the two watched the movies, constantly harping that Ranma shouldn't be even looking at either of them. Or at the very least, the two fathers—Dumb and Dumbass—trying to force them together and make Ranma choose only her.

Nothing.

Akane, for whatever reasons, had gone from Queen PMS Bitch to emotionless automaton. The fathers were on their best behavior because "Mother" was watching them.

So, for the last night that Ranma would be staying at the Tendo Dojo, the two had a peaceful time watching some movies that both were interested in. Like Ranma, she preferred some action in her movies. No sappy love stories like the ones that girls her age drooled over. She preferred some intrigue so murder mysteries were a good pick. Both had had fun making jokes about idiotic victims, stupid plots, and insane scenes.

This led to now: her asleep on top of him on the couch., A blanket draped over them was the only sign anyone had found them. And, judging by a lack of a priest, it meant that it was most likely Kasumi, having gotten up for her usual morning rounds.

So, she lowered her head back to his chest, enjoying the feeling. She didn't get to experience much that night. First, because she was drunk and exhausted from their...activities; and second, because of the fear: the fear of the betrayal, the fear of being caught...the fear of letting themselves or each other down.

It was that last fear that killed her current mood. She slowly removed herself from him and the blanket, heading into the kitchen. Once there, she stood along the counter watching her sister begin morning breakfast preparations. "Kasumi, I know I probably don't say this enough, but I really am grateful for everything you've ever done for me."

Kasumi stopped chopping the vegetables for a moment, looking at her sister with shocked eyes. "Oh, that's all right, Nabiki. You don't need to thank me, I was—"

Nabiki silenced her usual replies with a tight hug. "You don't get it, do you, Kasumi?" When Nabiki saw her still surprised sister silently shake her head, she almost laughed. "If it wasn't for you, I really don't think any of us would be here. You gave up so much to help us...and still do. Kasumi, even if I may say it few and far between, I want you to know I love you, sister dear, with all of my heart. And, thank you for being there for me, always."

"Nabiki, are you feeling okay? Are you sick? Dying?" Kasumi backed away from the hug, first checking Nabiki's temperature with her hand on Nabiki's forehead, then looking her over, appraising her appearance, wondering if that was why Nabiki had been sick lately.

Nabiki shook her head, trying to head off further investigation by her sister. "No, Kasumi, I'm fine." _Unless you count that I'm pregnant and trying to get married to a guy who has lunatics for parents. _"I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately, not that Auntie's little proposal last night didn't make things more complicated. But...but I'm starting to finally understand some things, and I don't want you to see me as some manipulative, ungrateful bitch that you were forced to take care of. I want you to see me as a sister who loves you, and who is grateful for ever single sacrifice you've ever made for her." She embraced her sister again, feeling slightly better as Kasumi also took the hug seriously. "Just...let me know if I can help you, in any way. I don't want to be dead weight here, anymore. And I want you to be able to have some free time and fun as well."

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes, reforming some bonds the years had tarnished. It was after the hug the two began to chat as they worked together to finish breakfast, talking like they had before, years ago, when an older woman had once watched over them.

That same woman was currently smiling down upon her children, promising that her husband would have one hell of a nightmare tonight for hurting them so.

* * *

Shampoo placed the phone back on the charger. As suggested by her great-grandmother, she had called ahead to see if it would be okay for her to accompany Ranma and his mother back to their house. While she would learn where it was—something Nabiki had never even sold—it also would give her a better chance to show both Ranma and Nodoka how serious she was. It wasn't like Ranma needed any help moving things. His possessions seemed to always fit in his backpack, and not because he knew Hidden Weapons Style.

She also wanted to ask when the best time for them to go out would be. She was trying to hold herself back, not throw herself at him as she had done in the past. While, true, he didn't have school today, she still wanted to make lunch for them and needed to know if anyone had anything in particular they wanted.

She wanted to make a better impression now with this new...contest? No, that thought didn't sit well with her now. It wasn't a contest. A contest made it sound dead...impersonal.

If anything, she didn't want Ranma to have more pain in his life. Her talk with Nabiki that day a week ago had proven that, showed her how...uncaring she had been.

"Shampoo, my love!"

Of course, some people never change. She stared at him as he was kneeling before a statue the Cologne had purchased earlier in the week. She was tired of him, tired of his attitude, and tired of his unwavering stupidity. She had grown from her encounter with Nabiki, and grown from her encounters with Ranma's mother. Why couldn't he? He was as much told that, if he bothered her, Nodoka would kill him.

And yet... "What do you want, Mu Tze?" she asked in Mandarin. She needed to make this clear as possible and her broken Japanese held back how she could express herself.

Mousse turned towards her, using her voice to align his sight. "Xian Pu, thanks to your new guardian, you are free from the rules binding you to that fool, Ranma. Now we can be together!"

She walked right up to him, tired of his foolishness. He had once had her friendship, but he was killing it, and now, it might not ever be possible again. Her right hand reached out, wrapping itself around his throat, and squeezing slightly. "Mu Tze, this one is sick and tired of you! Every time this one turns around, she finds you attacking those who she calls friends or those who could be more. Why? Are you so scared that you cannot see what is before you? My beloved's mother may have freed me from suffering the wrath of my own foolishness, but she also told you what would happen should you keep pursuing me like Stupid Stick Boy does with my beloved's cursed form and the Kitchen Destroyer. Why? Do you see them running towards Kuno to declare love? No! And yet you seem to think that will work for me. Why? Answer me, Mu Tze!"

She released the pressure slightly, giving him the chance to try and redeem himself.

"But...but you love me, and I love you!"

She brought her face closer to him, so even he might be able to make out how pissed she was. "This one has never once said she loved you. This one treated you as a friend when you needed one, and you returned that friendship with nothing but this...this perversion of love. This one thought of you as a friend, nothing more. Now, it is near impossible to even see that, so great is the damage you have done.

"This one does not know if she will end up with Ranma in the end as a lover or a brother; such is his decision to make. It is no longer mine, nor was it ever yours. But one thing is certain: at most, you and I will be friends., But it appears now you wish to make me an enemy. Decide, Mu Tze...decide if you are worthy of friendship. If not, then leave now and never darken my presence again. I am tired of your childish antics and your inability to accept the truth, simply because you believe you know better than everyone."

She released him and watched as he slumped to the floor, defeated. Then she simply walked away to prepare the lunch she was going to serve at the Saotome home. She also needed to call Ukyo and ask if she wanted to assist as well. Sundays tended to be dead in Nerima for the lunch crowds, most families choosing to eat together, so it was unlikely she would be busy.

As soon as she was gone, Mousse heard another voice. "I always wondered when she'd do that."

Mousse turned his head, his face showing his anger. "This is your fault, you old mummy."

Cologne merely shook her head, not even bothering to bonk him on the head for that remark. "The only person who you can rightly blame for this turn of events is yourself. Even your own family warned you what this obsession with my great-granddaughter would lead to—that it would force her to hate and despise you—but you wouldn't listen." She hopped over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Now do you see what you've done? Like that Kuno boy, you've forced any possible feelings she may have had for you to die and turn dark, simply because you insisted she felt some way she told you she didn't."

She began to walk away, letting him sit in his pity and anger. "You could have opened your eyes at any time; seen the faults you had, seen what such actions were doing to any feelings she may have been able to have for you. But, like your eyesight, you choose to ignore the problem, insisting it didn't exist. Well, congratulations, Mr. Part-timer, you've defeated the friendship Shampoo felt for you. You perhaps hurt her more than anything I ever thought could."

"I would never hurt Shampoo!"

"And what do you think what you have done has made her feel? You know for a fact that the warriors in the village were afraid of her, and any male friends she could have had were attacked by you because you thought they were trying to take her from you. She lived a lonely existence like Ranma, and you just ensured she would always have a reason to hate you. Open your eyes, child! Your greatest enemy to Shampoo wasn't me or Ranma, it was your own blind nature." She resumed her departure from the dining room. "I do look forward to seeing if you can amaze me and regain her friendship, but even I can see it will never be more than that."

Mousse was left alone before he stalked up to his room.

He spent the rest of the day in there crying.

* * *

Ukyo hung up the phone, confused by the way events were progressing. Shampoo had just called her, asking if she would like to help prepare a meal to have at the Saotome home to celebrate Ranma's return there, as a token of the new turn in their lives. Never once did she call Ukyo "Spatula Girl" or refer to Ranma as "Airen."

"Ms. Ukyo, are you feeling well?"

She turned to see Konatsu, still dressed for a day of work. "Yeah, sugar. I'm just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

He seemed to accept that excuse. He knew enough not to pry too deeply into the reason for her sleep troubles, having a good idea what they might be, already.

But that didn't help her at the moment. Ukyo was being forced to consider dozens of things she had never even thought of before. When she had heard the Tendo agreement had been shifted to Nabiki again, she had thought her chances of gaining Ranma were unbeatable. But Nabiki had actually taken the agreement seriously, refusing to sell Ranma to her for a date. Even telling her, if she wanted a date with Ranma, then ask him herself.

That shocked Ukyo, as she had honestly expected to have to always set up her dates with Ranma through the mercenary girl. So, to be told by her to ask him out herself, was a shock.

Who knew it was to be a week of shocks?

Even Ranma had been different: friendlier to Nabiki. When she asked him, he said it was because she put her faith and trust in him. He wouldn't elaborate on it, but by judging how he acted with the whole calendar deal, she suspected it had something to do with the dojo. She knew enough about business that, with what that venture must have brought in, they could be living a higher lifestyle than they were now, so it must have all been socked away for future expenses. She had no idea why the Tendo sisters let their father get away with his lazy attitude.

But then, who was she to complain, after everything her father had made her do?

She was angry at that; it had been one of the main thoughts to plague her last night. This whole idea of revenge should have been done by her father, not her. He was the one who made the deal, tried to foist her off on a man of questionable character. Hell, he hadn't even talked to Ranma about it. You think the first thing you would do before marrying your daughter off was making certain everyone knew what was happening.

And then, when his "brilliant" plan fell through, he made her pay for it. She knew for a fact that she never told anyone she was engaged to Ranma. Hell, her friends at the time were more of a set of loose acquaintances. That meant her father had gone off spouting it. So, when she was left behind, what better way to hide his stupidity than say his daughter was gone and now he just had his son to worry about.

_Face it; I doubt any of the suitors has a family or life to be proud of. Ranchan's father was a bastard who sold him whenever convenient. Mine blamed me when he failed and made me suffer. The Tendo sisters have to take care of theirs because he refuses to see them as a reason to be productive. And I can guess Mousse made Shampoo's life much worse._

_Great, we're perfect role models for how to do things._

_Our children don't stand a chance. We might as well give them the prison gang tattoos now._

She shook her head, clearing those thoughts. Right now, she needed to get cooking so that, when they arrived as the Saotome house, they could eat and celebrate.

* * *

"Mother, how are you today?" Kodachi looked as Nodoka, her new adoptive mother, came into her room at the clinic. While Nodoka did try and come as often as she could, she usually stayed away from the mornings as they were usually set aside for Kodachi's therapy sessions and workshops. If she had any free time, it was usually Sasuke who came by and told her stories of her mother.

"I am quite well, dear. How are things with you?"

Kodachi smiled. "The doctors say I am making great progress. They doubt I'll get out of here within a month, but they say my schoolwork hasn't fallen like most patients. They are even saying that other visitors might be allowed soon besides you and Sasuke."

Nodoka walked over to the chair where Kodachi had been sitting, staring at the scene of nature before her and losing herself in the simple pleasures. She bowed down and gave the former mad maniac a kiss on the forehead. "I'm proud of you, dear. But don't force yourself too hard. We want this done right."

"Yes, Mother." She smiled and looked out the window again, watching as a small flock of birds landed on the lawn, looking for worms. "It...it is still weird, like I'm still trying to see through the fog, but the picture is getting clearer. I'm ashamed of what I was like. But...I can't keep feeling guilty. I need to move on." She turned towards Nodoka. "I've already written some of those girls I...assaulted while being the Black Rose, but I have a long way to go."

Nodoka knelt beside her. "You have a long way to go, Kodachi. But remember, you are doing this not only for yourself, but for everyone. That includes your mother. I'm certain she's looking on you with happiness and pride at what you're doing now."

She patted Nodoka's hand while still staring out the window. Despite the words of comfort, Kodachi still saw her soul as tainted from her madness, from the actions she had done. Even if it took the rest of her life, she'd sworn that she would make it up the karma and try to repay those whom she had abused. "Mother, when they allow it, can you bring Ranma here, even for a few minutes? I have so much to apologize for."

Nodoka got an impish gleam in her eyes. "Oh, do you plan to sleep with my son while I keep the doctors busy?"

Kodachi didn't miss a beat. "Sleeping with my new brother would be improper, Mother. No, it will just have to be pure, animalistic sex."

Nodoka's eyes got wide until she heard the giggles of her new daughter. "I'm kidding, Mother. I've accepted that those thoughts are not possible. I merely wish to ask his forgiveness and see how I may assist him."

Nodoka slowly got her pulse back under control. _That's good, I doubt Ranma would be ready for a mistress after marrying his three wives._ "That was a naughty joke, child. Funny...but it was still naughty.

"I have to go now, I'm supposed to meet him at the Tendo Dojo and escort him to our home. I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you today."

"That's okay, Mother. I know you have to help him. Just let him know I'm sorry."

"I will, child. Be well."

Nodoka left, casting one more glance at the true legacy of her friend. She knew Kodachi was pushing herself hard to get through the madness, but was also trying to deal with the wave of guilt that came with seeing the real world. _She's strong. She will survive._

_I hate to see what happens when she finds out that Ranma and Ranko are one and the same._

* * *

Omake by Howard!

Ranma looked at his three fiancées. "I know I'm supposed to choose between you but it's so difficult." He looked at each of them in turn, "Nabiki: the proud mercenary. Ukyo: the cute chef. Shampoo: the fierce warrior." He raised his arms to the heavens, "How am I supposed to choose between you?" He grabbed all three and pulled them into a disturbing group-glomp. "I must have you both!"

All three young women reacted with shouts of outrage and began hitting him. Some with weapons, some without.

"How dare you?"

"I can't believe you!"

"You so stupid!"

" 'Both' refers to just two!"

"What kind of man can't count?"

"Aiyah, stupid man's stupider than Mousse!"

The three girls walked off together, grumbling about their, _now_, ex-fiancés math skills.

Ranma was left alone.

The shock and confusion still plain in his face, he sadly protested, "It was a quote."

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	9. Where We Are

**Chapter 9**

**Where We Are**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000+ words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Nabiki sat with Ukyo and Shampoo on the bed of the Saotome matriarch. Both seemed confused and scared, while Nabiki simply remained calm.

But to be fair, she knew beforehand what could occur.

When they had all arrived at the Saotome home, Nodoka had revealed her new relationship with Kodachi, and even told Ranma that he needed to visit her this week.

It was a shock to the uninformed fiancées. To them, while one more possibility and threat had been taken out of the running, the way it was done left only confusion in its wake.

Nabiki; however, had not been surprised. She had seen how Nodoka had reacted to when Nabiki had revealed what she knew of the Kuno clan. She saw Nodoka cry about lost friends, lost time, lost opportunities. Perhaps, unlike the others, she had grown enough to accept a changed Kuno.

So they sat, current rivals, possible co-wives.

Sobering was the reaction both thoughts produced.

"So," started Ukyo, "are you two okay with option four? I mean, it sounds...pushing it."

Shampoo nodded. "Airen's mother make certain Shampoo is safe if no picked. Shampoo just need make certain Airen...Ranma...he know Shampoo love with heart, not because too too stupid law says she must."

Nabiki nodded. "The important thing is that will that make Ranma happy. He doesn't want to be married. I can't frankly blame him. I mean, not for family honor, none of us have really earned many points in his heart. I sold him to keep my family afloat, Shampoo used potions and tricks, you played the cute fiancée card way to often...I'd be amazed if he didn't just kill himself to be rid of us."

Ukyo wanted to protest, but Nabiki held up her hand. "Have any of us truly been his friend first? No, every one of us has used him like we owned him. The fact we are still alive shows how much he cared about our feelings, since he didn't kill us and be rid of the trouble we brought, the demands we made of him."

Ukyo wanted to speak, wanted to say she always supported him...

But the failed wedding...

The cute fiancée title...

Other events played through her mind, showing a side she didn't want to admit. Even Shampoo had told her that she had expected Ranma to run the restaurant with her, always expected that he would make the sacrifices. "Do we even know what he wants?"

All three lowered their heads in thought. What did any of them truly know about Ranma Saotome?

In truth, only Nabiki knew. Ever since the trip to the college, she had gotten to know him better in less than two months than most people did in over a year. "He hates to hurt people at a level that causes them to cry. He hates seeing a girl cry. He has nightmares still, about the Nekoken training, about failing Akane at Jusendo, at being locked, about beginning to become a full girl. He loves the Art; it is his pride, his joy, his nirvana. He hopes to one day make an impact so others will enjoy it as much as he does. He wants his mother to love him, his father to respect him."

She looked at them. "But most of all...he wants control over his life."

"That one thing no one ever give Ranma. Even Mother take that away. He no get to decide to wait."

Everyone nodded at Shampoo's comment.

Ukyo wanted her answer though. "Neither of you answered about if you want that."

Nabiki thought about it. "If that would mean he could be happy, then yes, I would go for it. I do think of you two as friends. So yes, I could stand sharing him like that, as long as we remember that he gets as much say as we do, gets to have a choice, a voice, as we do."

"Shampoo see this before in village. Sometimes, too few good men. If Ranma choose, Shampoo okay. It mean...Shampoo always be with Airen. She share, yes, but she still have one she love."

Ukyo caught their tears, symbols of how much they were willing to sacrifice to be with him.

Honor? Promises?

She had used these things often to stay with him. Why? She knew what he was going through, but she kept pushing.

Was she no better than that? Was she no more than a friend desperately clinging to hope that he felt the way she wanted him to?

_What does it say about my feelings if I can't do what they did? What does it say about my heart for him if I can't be as giving as they are?_ She looked at her hands, covering her own heart. "Can I say the same thing? Or am I just...just a child, not wanting to let go of the only thing I have left of my happy memories?"

She was quickly hugged by the other women in the room, tears flowing from them as easily as they were from her.

"You no alone. You always be with Ranma, even if he no pick, just as Shampoo or Nabiki be."

"You will have a family, no matter what. Be happy for that, and open your heart to that."

Ukyo nodded, enjoying the feeling of friendship and caring that the other two were giving freely. "Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all."

Ukyo felt happy. She...she had a family again. She would never be alone anymore.

But if Ranma ever had to add a fourth wife...

Then heaven help him, because they **would** kill him.

* * *

Ryoga was lost...yet again. He was in his cursed form, watching to see if he could figure out where he was.

"Hello, P-chan."

The emotionless voice should have been his first clue. But he was too happy to hear the familiar voice of Akane. As he leapt to greet her, he soon found himself suspended by his handkerchief.

"P-chan, I have to make a call. Stay here."

She was only gone for several minutes, but to Ryoga, they felt like hours. While he had learned enough from Mousse to hide his possessions in subspace while in his cursed form, he dare not move for fear of losing the very thing he couldn't keep: his place.

When Akane returned, his "Bwee" was one of complete joy.

But Akane remained emotionless as she sat him on her bed, lowering herself to eye level. "I know."

"BWEE!" Ryoga was now scared. She might kill him, or worse...hate him. _Damn it, I will get you Ranma! How dare you break a word of honor and tell Akane, you honorless freak!_

"I know...because my mother told me, Ryoga."

"Bwee?"

She sighed. This was tapping into things she feared, things she had hidden ever since Jusendo. "My mother...she...she told me things...things I didn't want to hear. She told me about you, about what I had become, about...about what could be."

She looked at the small piglet, understanding his confusion. "She came to me in my dreams a few nights ago. I was so happy, even to see her in a dream.

"But...but then she showed me what I didn't want to see, what I was becoming. My anger...my desires...they...they were beginning to destroy me."

Ryoga could only stare into her eyes as the tears came down. He wanted to blame this all on Ranma, but Akane said it was her mother that had shown her these painful things.

"I think the worst was a scene from the future. I...I plunged a sword through Ranma, just because...well...I guess the reason doesn't matter, no matter how flimsy it was. The worst part was...there was a little girl there. She...she saw me kill Ranma, right in front of her." The tears began flowing, forcing Ryoga to get close to her, trying to calm her with his little hoof. "That...that changes a person, Ryoga. I felt what that Akane felt. She didn't care about the kid, she didn't care that she had just killed someone, she just cared that Ranma was paying for whatever she believed he did.

"I yelled at my mother, told her that that wasn't me! But she said it was the most likely outcome from what reality was going to produce. She said that I would likely kill Ranma; in front of the child or alone, it didn't matter. The point was I could be that killer."

"Bwee-bwee-bwee." Ryoga tried to tell her she wasn't like that, that she was a pure and kind person. But she wouldn't listen, even if she could understand what was being said.

She stared into his eyes. "I could be that person, Ryoga. I could be a killer. Look at how I treat Ranma. I know the other girls are the ones flirting with him, even if I'm too stubborn to admit it. But I always blame him. Hell, he tried to warn me about you, and all I did was hit him, poison him because I always had to be a better cook than Kasumi."

She raised herself back into a sitting position. "That is why I gave him to Nabiki without a fight. I...I can't be the person I need to be to keep him...not right now. And since Mrs. Saotome gave that deadline...I don't think I could take it, no matter who he chose, even if it was just me."

She picked Ryoga up, heading towards the furo. "Maybe that's why I haven't flattened you yet, taken you to the vet and had you...fixed...for what you did."

The cursed pig nearly fainted at that.

"But...but my mom saved your butt. She explained why you originally did it. You...you just wanted a home...to be cared for...even if you had to be a pig to get it. Even if you had to be...P-chan." She paused, looking at Ryoga in the eyes. "Don't think because I am letting you live, you are off the hook. You owe me; you and everyone who knew and didn't have a reason like Ranma to hold the truth back. Understand?"

Ryoga nodded as fast as his head could move.

"You didn't peek at me, but you used my openness with your cursed form to attack Ranma. It...it will be a while before we can be friends, Ryoga. I...I need to get myself fixed up."

She entered the furo. "I assume you have your clothes somewhere like Mousse, so I will toss you in. Get out, get dressed, and call me when you're ready."

* * *

As Ryoga sat in the chair across from Akane, he noticed she had several bags packed as well. "Um, Akane...what are the bags for?"

She exhaled, finding the wait difficult. "I am going to get some professional help. I can't get that here. Either the people around me will tell me I'm fine, or fail to be what I need. I don't want to be the violent tomboy anymore, Ryoga." She turned to stare at him. "Would you believe I am going the same place that Kodachi is staying at?"

"Kodachi!" he exclaimed.

She nodded. "Yeah, threw me for a loop as well when she had Sasuke inform me. She said they were really helping her see what was really going on, what she really had become. She even offered to pay for my help, so that I could get better."

Ryoga was still in shock. Kodachi Kuno: the Black Rose...in a mental health rehabilitation center. And she had invited Akane to seek the same help. "How did you get to trust her?"

"Mom said to. Apparently, the former Mrs. Kuno was a childhood friend of Auntie."

Even for Ryoga, it did kind of make a weird sort of sense.

As a horn sounded, Akane led Ryoga out of the house, locking the doors. Outside were two cabs. One was empty, to take Akane to the center.

The other... "Ryoga-kun!"

Ryoga stared as Akari ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. "A-A-Akari?"

"I called her," Akane said as the cab driver loaded her luggage. "Ryoga, learn from what I have said. If you keep letting your obsession, your need and desire to outdo Ranma control you, you will only destroy yourself and any happiness you have. Focus more on finding a cure for your directional problem so you can stay near Akari, and let everything else work itself out."

He nodded as Akari led him to her cab. He stopped for a moment, turning to Akane. "Um, Akane, in the dream. Who was the little girl? You never said who she was."

"That's right, I didn't. Goodbye, Ryoga. See you when I get better. Feel free to come and visit me."

With that, she was off, leaving behind two confused people.

* * *

Akane pulled out a single photo frame. It showed Ranma in his guy form on one side, and his female form on the other.

"_Mother, who was the little girl? She called Ranma...Daddy?"_

"_Child, that was Sakura, the child Nabiki currently carries. While they were at the college, Ranma saved your sister from some punks, and they ended up having a drunken one night stand that Ranma doesn't even remember. Nabiki erased the evidence before he woke up."_

"_She's...pregnant! I killed her father...in front of her!"_

"_You could, child. You must let go. You must grow beyond the shallow hole you have dug for yourself, and return to how you once were."_

"_Do...do they love each other? Did he ever love me?"_

"_They both love you, Akane, even if he can't openly admit it. The very fact he is capable of such shows that Genma didn't turn him into what he hoped. As for Ranma and Nabiki...she is growing to love him, opening her frozen heart, while he is barely beginning to grow in his heart. The others might each win a spot with him, or he may end up with only one. Either way...could you support him now...if he doesn't choose Nabiki?"_

Akane wiped the tears away again. Every fiber of her ego demanded that she go and beat Ranma for cheating on her, for not immediately doing the right thing and marrying her sister.

But...but he needed to make this decision on his own.

And she needed to make her own. She had lost him...and she needed to be well enough so she never made such a mistake again, should such a boy come to her.

Sometimes, only by losing, do we truly win. Sometimes, there is no happy ending for us...for the moment, at least.


	10. Making Pace

**Chapter 10**

**Making Pace**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

* * *

Akane looked at the room that she would be staying in until she got better. It wasn't that bad of a room; far from what she would have been able to afford had Kodachi not offered to foot the bill.

The room was about the twice the size of her room at the Dojo, the decorations near lavish; but such was to be expected for the prices involved. After all, it was a rich person's retreat from reality. And it just made good business sense to cater to what they expected.

After putting her bags away, she went to the window, opening the curtains, and spotting the manicured lawn.

"You know," a voice came from behind her, "the view really does help."

Akane turned slowly, seeing Kodachi walking towards her, motioning towards a tree. "I remember when my Mother was asked to help design the lawn to offer the serenity of nature. I helped her plant that tree right there. Just looking at it reminds me of the times I had with her."

Akane numbly nodded, still a little unsure how to take a "sane" Kuno.

Kodachi smiled, as she opened the window, allowing the air to circulate. "You may wish to leave the window open. The flowers that are blooming now produce a very appeasing scent."

Akane took in a deep breath, and found the odd mixture of scents pleasant and somewhat relaxing. "How?"

Kodachi gave a light giggle, far from what was the famous and shrill cry of the Black Rose. "Mother was perhaps one of the best in her field. She taught me almost everything that I know of plants. And while I may have ... wandered from her chosen path for me, I will endeavor to be a worthy successor for her."

Akane nodded, trying to remember anything she could in which she could claim to be her Mother's successor. Kasumi took over the kitchen like their Mother, and Nabiki took over the finances. "I guess I decided to be my Father's successor."

Kodachi nodded. "Better than my own Father, I hope."

Akane found herself giggling. "I be da big kahuna someday, keiki!"

Kodachi pretended to look faint. "How will the world survive two of them?"

The giggles soon evolved into a conversation about the grounds, as Kodachi showed Akane around, sharing tales of her Mother and their work on the grounds.

* * *

Ranma grunted as he put more power into the kick of his kata than he had intended, nearly loosing his balance.

It had barely been two days since he had moved out of the Tendo Dojo. So far, none of the girls had come over, only mostly calling, asking how he was. School had yet to return, so there was little chance of running into two of his three prospective wives.

This invoked another pain in his life: his Mother's discussions about which girl or girls he should marry. While Ranma did love the woman, he was finding it harder and harder to separate that love from the growing anger at how she was treating him as nothing more than a commodity.

He knew she was hoping he would choose the fourth option and marry all three. And while to most males such a decision would seem obvious, he was far from such males.

Such males didn't get constantly beaten for even looking at a female, no matter her state.

But his mind was still in turmoil over such ideas. Despite the fact his Mother had made it appear both legal and honorable to do so, he was still having trouble accepting the concept of polygamy.

For almost a year, all he heard was that he was supposed to marry Akane, and nothing else mattered.

Then for ten years before that, all he heard was that girls were weak little things that constantly needed protection, and were generally distractions from the Art.

Now, he had yet another parent telling him to bed and wed three women.

Shaking his head, he stopped his kata and moved over to his pack in the park, having felt the need to practice away from his Mother.

Things were changing too fast for him, and his Mother's proclamation had given him too little time to make sense of things.

Nabiki had done a one-eighty on their relationship, seeing him more as a friend after the trip to that college, and quickly as a possible love interest after the engagement was shifted to her once again.

Then Shampoo's secret punishment if she failed to return with him as husband, having been revealed to him, now negated if she failed to bring him home.

He hadn't been around Ukyo enough to decide how she felt about things now.

Then of course, he was drawn to Akane's strange attitude. The girl, who had hounded him for a year about her definition of perverts, now giving him up without as much as a fight.

Then there was Cologne, who instead of pressuring him to choose Shampoo alone, was pushing for the fourth option.

He knew he was missing something; too many people were acting out of character, for this to be all simple coincidence. Cologne supporting all the girls might be viable, if she realized it was Shampoo's only chance. He had no doubt the woman cared for all of them, and he seriously doubted the elderly Matriarch would kill the others.

Akane's change could even be partially believed, if for nothing else than a delayed reaction to nearly dying due to Saffron's stupidity. He knew the girl would have to grow up sooner or later, as she was always putting herself in danger, believing she was good enough to get out of it.

Hiroshi called it a Lois Lane complex.

But both to happen at once? And added to Kodachi knowing his Mother and "deciding" not to pursue him as well, Nabiki's decision he was worth her now; and others...

"What am I not seeing here?" he asked, as he sat down on the ground, his chin in his hand as he thought.

He tried to think of it as best as he could.

If Cologne was supporting polygamy, then she had to honestly believe Shampoo had no other option to win him.

So that meant either Nabiki or Ukyo had a definite way to win the marriage alone.

But what was it? If either had it, why not simply use that trump card and end this?

"_I'll be there with you, Ranma. And I won't let her hurt you in any way."_

Nabiki's line still rung in his ears. She had stood up for him—not in a way that she was stating that he belonged solely to her, as the other fiancées had constantly done, but as a supporting voice, a person who would support him and help him make it through the day by his own rules.

It further added to his suspicion. Was she now in some sort of long-range plan? Was this another trick?

His instincts said it wasn't; that Nabiki was being honest and open with him.

_So, does this mean Nabiki's the holder of the trump card?_

Sighing, he resumed his katas. He didn't know how to play this out. A fight, he could win; Nabiki and Cologne working a mind game on him, he'd be defeated almost every time.

He'd have to discuss this with his Mother, and hope she kept her baser instincts in check to help him through this crisis.

After all, how could he marry any of these girls if he couldn't trust them?

* * *

Nabiki sighed as she got up in the morning, realizing that today was the day she would head to school, and see Ranma once again.

She didn't fully understand her reasons, but wanted to blame the weird shifts in hormones in her system for her recent actions.

Her heart still ached for him to be near her. Without Akane or Ranma, the house soon felt too empty for her tastes.

The last few days had been hectic, the girls spending more time together to try and determine if the polygamy idea of Nodoka's was even worth it. After all, it made poor sense to be married if you couldn't understand each other.

Of course, they quickly moved onto topics, such as would they be expected to be intimate with each other, besides Ranma.

Nabiki had to snort at that. Being married to Ranma at least required you to be bisexual. After all, your husband could also become your wife at a moment's notice, and it was far from fair to Ranma to withhold affection if he was a she for the moment.

Hell, she had already kissed Ranma-chan before Nodoka had arrived and started this mess. Ranma knew she cared for him, no matter what his outward form.

But, she could understand why Ukyo might pose such a question. After all, the woman was often torn between her birth gender and what she had adopted as part of her quest of vengeance against Ranma. So, it was no wonder the girl had gender issues, not unlike what Ranma was being forced to experience due to his curse.

Nabiki had no doubt Shampoo was capable of trying it; she had no doubt that the Amazon had undoubtedly been able to sneak dozens of kisses from Ranma.

But the real issue wasn't a kiss; it was the other things that could occur **after** a kiss, at least inside the bedroom.

Of course, that was the truth: if you couldn't accept that, then why marry Ranma? Did you not think that eventually, he might want or desire to see if you could accept that part of him in a marriage?

Of course, before her drunken encounter with Ranma, she had been just like them; only caring for what they themselves wanted, and no care for what he may have wanted or needed. How many times had she been guilty of that sin?

"No wake up, let Shampoo sleep, Great Grandmother."

She blinked, looking at the sleeping Amazon on the floor, both of the others having decided to spend the night.

_Well, one more photo won't hurt._ She grabbed her camera, snapping a silent photo of the Amazon warrior cuddling with the cross dressing chef.

Setting the camera down, she headed off to the furo to take a cold bath. Thanks to the pregnancy, she couldn't enjoy the furo anymore.

Of course, she had already begun to consider ways to thank Ranma for her impending months of cold baths.

* * *

Kuno stood before the school, his mind focused on the task at hand.

While he was truly grateful that the Gods had no longer seen fit to test his mentality against his sister, he still found their wisdom confusing.

While he may have wished to visit the fiery Akane Tendo at the hospital where she had apparently gone to rid herself of the false delusions plaguing her due to the foul sorcerer, he would only be allowed to visit with his sister; the rules stating that he couldn't visit anyone outside of family or unless they had him on a pre-approved list.

_Surely the foul sorcerer is responsible for the fair Akane's neglect to add me to the list of approved visitors. How else may we share our feelings of love, if I cannot stand beside her and hold her lovely form while we work to remove the foul ministrations placed upon her by the scourge?_

_And to think that those rouges at the hospital dare assume to prevent me from seeing her._

He had already made several trips out there to see Akane, but each one met with the staff forcibly removing him from the grounds.

He would have tricked them using his sister's stay as an excuse, had she not failed to add him to her list.

In fact, his sister had expressly forbid any relative of hers from appearing to visit her, save the woman whose appearance so reminded him of his beloved pigtailed girl.

_Ah, perhaps she is the beloved mother or perhaps an elder sister of the pigtailed girl. I shall have Sasuke seek information on her. If they are related, she can tell me how Saotome doth betwixt the lovely maiden, and offer my services to rid them of the horrible blight._

_I fear I must take such actions, since the Mercenary Nabiki Tendo hath refused my inquiries._

Seeing his prey arrive, Tatewaki Kuno prepared to once again banish the foul mage.

* * *

"So, Konatsu is okay with this?" asked Nabiki as she and Ukyo made their way to Furinkan.

Ukyo nodded. "I know he loves me, but he told me he isn't sure what type of love it is. He just wants me to be happy, and said he'd be okay with being my sister."

Nabiki blinked. "Maybe we should send him to stay with Akane and Kodachi. I think he needs a few good sessions as well."

"We all do, Sugar," said Ukyo. "But it ain't like we got things we can talk to one about—not without getting locked up or worse."

Nabiki nodded. "Well, Doctor, I have abandonment issues, am engaged to a man with a curse that changes him into a girl, and he has a mother who wants us knocked up before the wedding. Oh, did I mention that she wants him to marry three girls, and will probably have several mistresses planned for him before the honeymoon ends?"

Ukyo started chuckling. "That ... would **so** happen."

Nabiki nodded; glad once again a possible fear of discovery had not become reality. It was bad enough with the fathers scheming to try and make Ranma choose only her. And while she doubted they would leave the stoop and their game to engage in such things, since Ranma was now half a ward away, their desire to act on such impulses died before they passed a second bar.

She was certain they would still badger her at the home. But she had been lucky that they had gone drinking last night and passed out while playing shogi.

The girls all did enjoy a nice laugh with Soun passed out on the board, several tile imprints still on his face, while Genma had somehow gotten two up the nose of his panda form.

It did keep him from snoring, so the girls let them be.

"So, think Shampoo will come over for lunch today?" asked Nabiki, changing the subject.

Ukyo nodded in agreement. "If I learned one thing last year, is that nothing will keep her apart from Ranma, be it door, wall, customs, or miniature perverts. Hell, we did plan to make something for him."

Nabiki nodded, holding the second lunch that she had helped Kasumi make for him. She was nowhere near as good in the kitchen as any of the other girls, but she could help and learn.

Besides, she didn't want to raise her kid on takeout alone. Even a business woman needed to know how to cook for herself. "And the one thing we can count on is his appetite."

Ukyo nodded as they approached the main gate, and spotted the imbedded form of the self-proclaimed defender of females; Tatewaki Kuno.

Ukyo sighed. "I can't believe that idiot is in my class," said Ukyo.

Nabiki smiled. She was very glad that Kuno's grades had been so low due to his incessant need to fight Ranma, that even his father had been unable to pass him to the twelfth grade.

Not that Nabiki bought the idea of Principal Kuno helping his son to graduate. If nothing, she believed he did it to torture his son more by putting him in Ranma's class.

"Look at it this way, judging by how far he's in the ground, I doubt Kuno-baby will be in your classroom until after third period."

Ukyo paused to consider. _Let's see; that places him arriving during physics, which means he'll challenge Ranchan, followed by ending with the idiot being tossed out the window. _

_So he'll be in the office till lunch ends, followed by gym, which means Ranchan will use the blowhard as an example not to be changed in the showers again._

_And the school did get those heavy duty lockers for the boys' gym..._

"Hell, I might only have to spend five minutes with him today."

"See," said Nabiki, "our day is already looking better."


End file.
